Turbulence
by squeekness
Summary: Being a peacemaker isn't easy Remy is caught in the middle of a Siskan lover's spat and does his best to sort it all out. Part nine of the Game.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Being a peacemaker isn't easy -- Remy is caught in the middle of a Siskan lover's spat and does his best to sort it all out. Part nine of the Game.

Rated M for profanity, violence and some sexual content.

Disclaimer : I do not own the X-men or any of their associated villains, but the Siskans, the Dognan, Jael and the Outkasts are mine. Please do not use them without my permission. Thanks. :)

Notes: Art for Games has been posted on my webpage if ayone is interested in looking at it.

For those of you who are curious or dreading the worst, this series will not be as long as my previous one. Kimble had 27 books, this one will have only 18 as of now. It is my plan to do much smaller, mission based stories after that. Hopefully I won't have bored you all to tears by then. :)

-------------------------------------------------

(One)

_The dreams I began to have of David were not pleasant._

_I found myself in my black room, looking through that wall of light and seeing the strangest thing. I saw an unfamiliar Dognan man dressed in shimmering body armor, looking down on my precious David who stood before him, his child's eyes wide with fear. They were out on the back lawn and not far from the Master's large swimming pool. I did not recognize this Dognan man -- it was not my Master, but someone else I had never seen before. Cruel was he, this stranger. It was there in his shine for someone like me to see. He bent down as if to give David a hug of reassurance, but then I heard the sickening crack of breaking bones, a sound I've known all too well. He stepped away and David's tiny body fell to the ground, broken and lifeless as a rag doll. This Dognan man had murdered David, a child of no more than six, with his bare hands and without a thought or care. _

_I cannot adequately explain what I felt at that moment. My love for David was so big and so profound by now that I felt my heart just stop. I saw the wall of red come down, something I had not felt in years, not since long before I had been repaired. The killer in me had awakened from a decades long slumber and was all too ready to act._

_I would be given a chance. The moment I heard the sound of those tiny little bones breaking, the blue shimmering arrow appeared. Without a moment's consideration, I flung myself through the wall, enraged to the point of madness and eager for revenge. It hadn't even crossed my mind that this would be a mistake, I was too enraged, but my feet had no more than left the ground before I was hit with my "correction"._

_That flash blur of images smacked my computer driven brain like a sledgehammer – blood and death and burning things, smoke and ash and the screams of the tortured dying, explosions and rumblings and choking gas._

_I bolted upright in my bed, choking on a scream as it tried to burst itself free from my throat. David was sleeping beside me and I had long since learned to try and control my shouts from waking him. I had dreamed many dreams and not all of them good ones, I had become quite good at stifling my noise. It was my sudden motion that eventually caused him to stir, but all he did was whimper softly and curl that much tighter against me. I pulled him close, my body now slick with gel sweat. He was real here in my arms and I wasn't going to let him go without a fight. I had been given a vision and was left with the choice -- what was I going to do about it?_

------------------------

Aiden shifted awake on his cot, startled awake from another blurry nightmare. It didn't matter where he was anymore, the dreams and visions always followed, happy scenes or not. He was currently in a holding cell down in Logan's security office. His internal clock was telling him he'd been there a while, it had been a couple of hours since he and Kimble had been arrested by Logan for their activities in the men's room. He had no idea why he had fallen asleep, the day's excitement should have been enough to keep him awake.

He was in trouble with authority again and he was tired of this constant, reoccurring event. He was shocked at how things had gone so utterly wrong with Kimble like that. Bright hot love one moment, screaming and crying the next. What a fucking nightmare. It could only be that he was cursed, it was impossible for it to be anything else.

_You always blame others_ _for things that just simply happen_, Father chided, wisping into view and settling down next to him on the floor. _You love because it is in your nature to love. You dream because that is what you are meant to do. It just is. Deal with it._

Aiden turned onto his side, getting comfortable, before responding in the Muzla, **_"I do not wish to dream. Why is it zat I muszt szee disz terrbile war? Ze dreamsz I szee, zey did not 'elp me szave ze life of my David. What good doesz it do for me to szee zem now?"_**

Father frowned, _I don't know. Perhaps they are not dreams or real events so much as simple messages. Maybe you aren't supposed to **do** anything. Perhaps this time you are simply to **know**._

"**_I don't want to know. My goal isz to sztop, not juszt to know. Knowing did not 'elp me sztop what 'appened to David," _**Aiden complained again, his pain from losing the child still etched deep in his heart.

_Perhaps you were never meant to save him._

Aiden nodded, having considered that painful possibility before, but he was thoughtful. This stupid war was becoming more and more complicated by the day, something he did not need.

_Worry about saving the world later,_ Father said. _Your first order of business is getting out of here._ _This cell sucks._

"**_I 'ope Keemble isz okay,"_** Aiden whispered, feeling a pain that was becoming regretfully familiar. He knew his wish wasn't going to be granted. Logan had chewed them both out the whole way down here, not sparing Kimble in spite of the pilot's tears. Wolverine wanted to make sure this was an event that would not be repeated and went all out in his verbal assault. Aiden had suffered through it well enough just as he had the last time Logan went off on him, but Kimble had crumpled early and even now, Aiden could still hear Kimble whimpering and crying from two cells away. Logan had left them alone already, but Kimble was still suffering. Aiden had tried to send his lover a vibration of love and compassion, but they may as well have been miles apart, Kimble had shut down on him. At least Kimble would be getting some comfort from another source, Aiden had seen Seth walk by just a moment ago, going there to see his brother without sparing Aiden hardly a glance in his rush to get there.

_Kimble will be fine,_ Father insisted, his voice firm on the matter. _It's Angel that concerns us. You have to reach her._ _She will never grow to trust us if she doesn't know who we are._

Aiden nodded. **_"Yesz, but 'ow? No one will let Aiden near."_**

_Straighten your shit out and maybe they'll at least consider it. You won't get anywhere like this. Time to put up and shut up._

Aiden grumbled about it, but he was listening. He sat up on his bunk, running a hand through his hair and straightening out. He groped in a pocket and found a squashed pack of smokes and a rumpled book of matches. One cigarette out of the bunch wasn't too bad and he smoothed it out, his mind still working as he lit it up. His head perked up when he heard a door open and footsteps coming down the hall towards him.

------------------------------

Karen Logan walked down the isle between the holding cells and stopped outside of Aiden's cell. Two cells down, she could hear Kimble whimpering and crying. Seth was in there with him and Remy was on his way down. A couple of hours ago, something had happened in a public men's room that neither Siskan would talk about. She had been told that the Siskans had been sexually involved in there, and that was why they had been arrested, but that wasn't what had upset Kimble. They had argued, though about what, she wasn't sure.

Karen looked in on Aiden and saw him on his cot quietly smoking. "Can I come in and speak with you?"

The Siskan did not immediately reply, in fact he made a point of not looking at her directly. She was to learn that Aiden's standard response when confronted was to simply say nothing and keep perfectly still. It was a passive form of contempt that was as effective as it was irritating.

Karen sighed, scanned her hand and entered, taking a seat on a small stool in the corner. In her hands she held a portion of Kimble's file. "My name is Karen Logan. I'm a social worker here at the Complex and I've worked with Kimble, trying to help him work out his problems. If you'll let me, I could help you, too. I'd like to talk to you about what happened today. You are not obligated to talk to me, but I hope you will because there are some things about Kimble you should know."

Aiden remained as he was, the only movement were soft exhalations of smoke from his lips. He was looking her over now that she had spoken, his eyes roaming over her in that distinctly unsettling Siskan way. Remy had told her that Kimble could read shines, a gift that Aiden most likely shared. It didn't stop her from feeling like she was being examined by some kind of predator. Karen shifted her things and got started.

"I don't know if you know this, but Kimble once suffered from a fractured personality and we have had signs that it's resurfacing again. He's had a troubled past. He's been violent and people were injured. As a Siskan, he hasn't been very lucky in life ---"

Karen stopped as Aiden snorted loudly and chuckled a bitter laugh.

"You find that amusing?"

"To be a Szizkan **isz **to be unlucky in life," Aiden replied softly, his eyes hard.

Karen cocked her head at Aiden's strange accent, this was the first time they had actually met and she had never heard him speak before. His voice caught her attention, it was smooth like Remy's, but his voice had a higher timbre, a pleasant sound. "Explain."

Aiden did not.

Karen sighed and tried again. "Look, Kimble has done very well since your arrival. Remy and I certainly approve of your pairing ----"

Aiden snorted again. It was an arrogant, derisive sound and Karen didn't like it at all.

"What's your problem?" she couldn't help but reply to his noise. She wasn't trying to antagonize him, only just get to the root of his anger.

" 'Is problem is dat 'e don' need our approval, n'est ce pas?"

Karen turned and saw Remy slouched in the doorway of the cell, his red eyes twinkling with amusement. "I see you made it," she said, relieved he was here.

"Was in de gym workin' out. Gotta get back in shape if I want to make it back on the team," the thief replied. It wasn't a lie. Since his injury he'd been doing his best to work back up to his pre-injury status. He hadn't been invited to join any missions since then, not that the lead players had left on any major calls. The Professor had been sending out the junior teams, but that didn't mean Remy didn't want to caught lagging behind if he should be asked to serve. He looked now at the Dreamer with a mixture of amusement and impatience. "What's goin' on, Aiden? You gettin' my Kimble all in trouble again?"

"You keep Keemble locked up in ze Lab when 'e do not'ing wrong. You deny usz privacy, what you expect?" Aiden challenged.

"Wasn't me dat locked 'im up, so spare me de attitude, buddy. But what does Gambit expect? 'Ow about a little control. A little t'inkin' ahead. Gotta chose yo' places a little better, learn to operate wit'in de rules. Besides, we bot' know dat's not de real issue 'ere. Kimble's cryin', cher. I can 'ear 'im from 'ere and it ain't just about being busted. What's goin' on?"

Aiden looked at Karen, uncomfortable with her presence. He wasn't about to explain anything with her there so he didn't speak but sent silently, **_/ I make a misztake. Keemble isz upset. I am szorry. /_**

Remy smiled at him, sensing his distress, but couldn't stop himself from gloating just a little bit. Out of respect he spoke his piece in Siskan to ease the sting of it in front of Karen. **_"Now you understand what Gambit was tryin' to say to you b'fore? Look at dis? You an' Kim finally get down to business and in what? Two days? Kim's blown up in yo' face. It's just like I said. Kimble ain't so easy as you t'ink. 'E got 'is own set of troubles, 'is own set of rules. Dis ain't gonna be yo' last mistake by far if you mean to stick dis out, sumptin' ol' Gambit 'ere learn de 'ard way."_**

Aiden nodded, but didn't quite apologize. Yeah, he'd made a mistake, but he was certain he could rectify it quickly enough if only he could just talk to Kimble and explain. He did take some comfort that Remy wasn't challenging his right to remain Kimble's lover, he was merely passing along advice.

Remy saw that Aiden had taken something from his words and added, **_"Gambit will take care of dis. Just don' do nuthin' stupid."_**

Aiden glanced at him and smiled, a little more relaxed now.

"You can speak wit Karen," Remy spoke again in English for her benefit. Knowing Aiden's natural distrust of the human in the room with him, he went on to say, "P'etetre, she don' look it, but she one of us. She 'elp me a lot wit Kimble. You can trust 'er."

Karen blinked in surprise, startled to hear such positive words about her from Kimble's closest ally. They hadn't seen much of each other since she'd had to rip Angel away like that and she wasn't sure what Remy thought of her. He'd kept those thoughts to himself until now and she couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

Aiden turned his head away in a deliberate show that he did not believe what Remy had said. Gambit's advice on Kimble he could go along with, but it would take more than words for him to trust a stranger, especially a human one.

His disbelief was plain to the thief. "Fine den, be dat way. I'm gonna go see what you done wit my Kimble. Au revoir." Remy backed up and disappeared down the hall.

Karen returned her gaze to the Siskan across from her. He was frozen, an angry defiance in his posture. He could probably fight his way out of here, she'd been told that much about him, but he wasn't resisting, just not exactly co-operating. "I'm sorry you feel this way. I'm not your enemy, none of us are. Here is my number if you wish to speak to me. I made arrangements for Babette to be brought to a nurse's station while you're here."

Aiden turned his head then. It hadn't occurred to him the consequences of his detainment. He and Babette now shared an apartment and he was taking care of her. She was still depressed and low, he didn't like to leave her for long. He'd been neglecting her for Kimble and now he felt guilty. " 'Ow long isz Aiden to be in 'ere?"

"Logan has the right to detain you for at least twenty-four hours on the indecency charge. Remy is trying to get some leniency for you. He says that you had been living in an unrestrained environment with your former Master and that you didn't know any better. It's a pretty good excuse, I suggest you take advantage of it. Remy's quite clever you know, but not smart enough to come up with another if you keep playing your stupid games. I'm not that naive, I know you know perfectly well what you're doing, but for Kimble's sake I'm willing to overlook that for now and work with you. We have rules here, Aiden. They are in place for your safety and the safety of others. I suggest you obey them."

Aiden snorted again and turned away.

"Others are depending on you, Aiden. Babette in particular. I've suggested that you be put to work. You will earn credits which the two of you will need to survive here, plus it will help keep you busy. Your restriction badge doesn't give you much access so you only have a couple of choices. We have openings on the loading dock or in the food kitchen."

He looked up at her, his face distorted with disgust. He had known it would come down to this eventually, his having to work. Now was as good a time as any, he and Kimble needed some space. He just wasn't happy with the choices she was offering. "Aiden isz good fighter, eh? Make 'im policzeman like Wolv'rine. Aiden can buszt szome 'eadsz, chasze szome queersz out of toiletsz. If not, mebbe ze 'ousze whore? Asz a Sziszkan, Aiden isz more zan qualified."

"Loading docks it is," she said, unamused, scribbling on a piece of paper. "Chances are you'll be released tonight or in the morning. Report here at nine on the first morning you're out." She handed him the scrap of paper. "This is your work release. **Do not tear this up.** Please, just show up. Do it for Babette."

Aiden took the paper and nodded at her in relent. She had put him down quite nicely with her sensibility and lack of humor. Out of politeness he felt compelled to add, "T'anksz for lookin' after Babette."

"It was my pleasure. When you get out you can go pick her up." Karen rose and took a step towards the door. "I hope you will consider changing your attitude, Aiden. This is a good place. A safe place. Kimble adores you. Work with us, not against us. Remember, you came to us for help, no one dragged you here."

He didn't reply and she left him alone, locking the door behind her. She moved down the hall to where Seth was now waiting outside of Kimble's cell. He had backed off, letting Remy have a try with comforting his miserable brother. Karen was surprised to see him here at all, considering how limited Seth's access to Kimble had been before. Logan must have let him in. "How is he?"

"I don't know. He's not crying anymore," he replied softly, nervously chewing on a fingernail.

Because Fallen kept Seth isolated most of the time, Karen never really gotten to know Kimble's younger brother well over the years. They had hardly spoken and Seth was much too shy around her to reveal anything personal. Judging by the fact that she'd never been called to interview him for anything troublesome, she assumed that as far as emotions went, Seth seemed much more stable. Still, she could see his apprehension and sinking spirits that once again Kimble was in trouble and locked away.

She came closer and bumped his shoulder gently in a show of support. "Did he say what happened?"

He smiled at her in appreciation of her attempt to comfort him and left his nails alone. "Aiden told him he loved him. I don't understand why that was so bad, but Kimble's all freaked out. I don't get it."

"It's probably too soon for him. They've only just met. I'm sure Remy will get him straightened out and back in hand."

It was a misplaced hope. Inside the cell, Kimble wasn't co-operating at all. He was sitting on his cot, curled up with a blanket wrapped up high over his shoulders. Remy was in front of him, doing his best to soothe. "What's dis, eh? Aiden say 'e love you, dat a good t'ing."

"He'll die!" Kimble spat out, his voice cracked and broken.

Remy was trying his best to keep Kimble calm, but it didn't take a shrink to hear that Gambit was weary of this, of everything. Kimble's rigidity in his mistaken beliefs was wearing him thin. "No, he won't. Dat an irrational fear, cher. You gotta get over it."

"I cain't sees him no more. It's the only way ta keeps him safe," Kimble said firmly, refusing to be swayed by his friend's persuasion.

"Den why you even bother goin' out to de Clubs? What's de point?" Gambit snapped in exasperation, his voice growing sharper.

"Cuz I feels better when I serves clients. I didn't ever say I wuz lookin' fer nobody, Remy," Kimble argued, backing away. He turned his face, not looking the thief in the eyes as he said, "That wuz yer thinkin', not mine. When Aiden tol' me...when he tol' me...that he loved me ...then he wuzn't just a client no more. I gots ta let him go."

"Don't do dis, Kim," Remy insisted, shaking his head at Kimble's stubbornness. He was sick to death of this. Maybe Aiden wasn't the best choice as lover for his friend, but he was beyond frustrated that Kimble wouldn't even try. Anyone could see how happy Aiden had made him these past days, it was beyond frustrating that all of that had been for nothing.

The pilot turned back to face him, his pale blue eyes rimmed red with pain as he said with emphasis, "Sometimes... when ya loves sumpthin' enough, ya haves ta lets it go. Even if ya loves it more 'n the whole world. To keeps it safe and perfect and beautiful just as it wuz when ya first seen it and fell in loves with it."

Remy blinked, hearing more than Kimble simply repeating himself. There was meaning in that woeful look. Kimble was letting Aiden go, the same way he let Remy go. Gambit was no fool. In spite of Kimble being all passive about it, their own breakup had to have hurt Kimble deeply inside. But Kimble, the Lover, had let him go because all he had ever wanted was Remy's happiness. It hurt to think of it now, what Kimble had so bravely and selflessly done. Gambit's voice was a little raw as he replied, "You don't have to wit Aiden. It don't have to be dat way every time you love someone, cher."

"I won't see him 'r anaone else dead, Remy. I seen it once, I ain't never seein' it again!"

Remy gave an internal sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. Gail. He often forgot about her. Many years ago, Kimble had loved her once. She had been more lizard than woman but that hadn't mattered much to this Siskan who saw past all that. Sabretooth had shot her dead right in front of Kimble, a fact that Kimble again also seemed to keep overlooking in regards to his former Master. Gambit hadn't been there to see it, but he heard about it. He couldn't imagine how much that had hurt his friend and it was something he hoped never to see himself. "Just 'cause it happen once don't mean it'll happen again, fils."

"It won't happen again cuz I won't lets it," Kimble replied, firm on the matter. He didn't wait for Remy's response, he asked instead, "Where's Angel?"

Remy was confused by the change in tack, but then recognized it as Kimble simply avoiding the subject. The pilot was done discussing something he felt no one would ever understand. "She wit Molly."

"Wh-when kin I gits out?"

" 'Opefully tonight. Den you gotta go back to de Lab, be a good boy."

Kimble nodded and pulled the blanket around himself more tightly. He had gotten over the worst of his shock and the Zander side of him was taking over. He'd had a near miss, that was all. This could be easily fixed. No more Aiden, no more fear. Simple. He could do this. His breaking heart didn't matter. It would hurt much much worse if Aiden were to die. A little pain now to avoid bigger pain later. So much better to think of the world with Aiden still in it, safe and unharmed, lovely and so terribly beautiful.

"About Aiden, cher---"

"I just wants ta sleeps now. I'm tired," Kimble interrupted, all done with this conversation.

Remy sighed. He'd gotten nowhere the whole time he'd been in here, something he just wasn't used to. Kimble had made up his mind and that was it. "You gonna blow dis, Kim. 'E de best t'ing you 'ave in a long while an' you gonna blow it. Now I know you crazy."

Kimble turned away and lay down, pushing himself up against the wall, making it small. All Remy could do was walk away and hope that Kimble would come to his senses after he had some time to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

(Two)

Logan arrived at the school, ready to pick up Angel and his daughter, Jessie. Normally, he sent some personal escorts to bring Angel home, but with Kimble in trouble again, had decided to come by himself. He hated this part, having to see the pain in Angel's face, but he thought that by coming down here himself that maybe she would understand that everything was going to be okay.

He couldn't have been more wrong.

Wolverine knew he was in for trouble the moment he saw her and she flashed her tawny eyes at him in anger. She was never one to show strong emotion so for him to see it now meant she was really ticked off. She'd been told earlier that Kimble was taken into custody and she would not be seeing him today as scheduled. She didn't need to be told that something had gone wrong, she was bonded with Kimble in ways no one fully understood. From the moment he'd broken down in the men's room, she'd been feeling his distress from levels away. The fact that he'd been arrested only gave her a target in which to direct her own anger.

"Hey, kiddo," Logan greeted.

Angel shot him a look of pure hatred and said nothing, heading down the hallway towards the elevators.

"Hold up there, Ange. Gotta wait for Jessie."

"I know the way home. I don't need you!" she shot back, not even slowing.

Wolverine grumbled and caught up with her in three quick strides, bringing her to a stop with his firm and heavy hands clamped on both of her shoulders. "Stop! Now!" he demanded with authority.

Angel obeyed, but kept her back to him, her body radiating an intense fury held in check.

"Now, you know the rules. You don't go nowhere without an escort no matter how pissed ya are at me. Got that?"

Angel twisted, trying to jerk out of his grasp. She got one step before he captured one tiny wrist and yanked her back, his control tight and fine. He had restrained her, but didn't snap her arm. They faced each other now, eye to eye and he saw the depth of her hatred. It was aimed at him whether he deserved it or not, she had judged him guilty. "I hate you!" she hissed at him. "Let me go!"

"Listen up, darlin'. You can hate me all ya want, but that don't change the rules."

Incredibly, she hawked and spat into his eyes before giving him a blunt but effective kick to the crotch. Taken by surprise by her unexpected physical attack, he released his grip on her wrist. His legs buckled and she gave him a shove, toppling him back on his ass. He fell hard and sat there a moment before breaking out into a snarly laugh of bemused impatience as he watched her sprint down the hall away from him. It seemed she was making good use of the self defense classes she'd been taking from the time she could walk.

He rose to his feet and gave chase, not even pausing when he heard Jessie call out from behind him. Angel ducked into the elevator just as the doors were closing, making sure to give him the finger as they shut. Logan didn't make it. He slammed an angry fist against the doors, causing more than one person around him to step back in fear. Irritated now and snarling curses, he hit the stairs, taking them two at a time, knowing the elevator wasn't that fast. He made her floor just as the elevator arrived.

Angel saw him there and bolted to the right, heading right for Remy's door. She was screaming now, calling out for Molly as well as sending out telepathic messages of distress that even Logan could feel. Wolverine was fast, but she was closer to her destination than he was. Molly had the door open and was already out in the hall as Angel scooted inside, tears pouring from her eyes.

Molly automatically placed herself defensively in front of the child even as she saw Logan coming. Hackles up, she was growling, Angel's distress raising the feral beast that slept inside of her.

Wolverine was growling himself, but he wasn't all that angry. He backed down first, slowing his pace and taking a less dominating posture in front of his niece. Molly's hands moved rapidly, shouting at him silently and moving too fast for him to read. He held up his own, "Easy, darlin'. Just calm down."

**_What the hell is going on!_** Molly demanded, slowing down so her message was more easily read.

"Me and Angel just had a little disagreement."

"Screw you!" Angel shouted from the safety of Molly's protection. "You put my daddy in jail!"

"He had it comin', the little punk!" Logan shouted before he could stop himself. He'd been sorely mistreated at her hands and was more than a little put out over it. "Yer so quick to blame everyone else! It ever occur to ya that maybe yer precious daddy ain't wrapped so tight!"

"I hate you! I never want to see you again, ever!" Angel howled and fled to her room, slamming the door shut hard enough to rattle the walls.

**_Well, that was constructive,_** Molly signed, caught in the middle. She'd been informed already of Kimble's arrest, Remy had called her. She hadn't expected Angel to throw a fit like this, but, really, the girl had been through a lot lately. The only surprise was that it had taken her this long to act out.

Logan was still put out. "I'm so sick of bein' blamed fer Kimble's fuck ups! I didn't make him break the rules! Why is she blamin' me!"

**_Because you're convenient,_** Molly replied, calming down. Her uncle was pacing, clearly more used to having the last say. By fleeing, Angel had denied him that. Molly was still in the doorway, not about to let Logan enter, but keeping a neutral posture. She wasn't taking sides. **_Just let her calm down. She'll be all right._**

The elevator chimed and Logan turned, watching as Jessie came out. She came down, her face tight with worry. "What's going on with Angel? She wouldn't talk to me all day."

"Angel's just upset," Wolverine explained, gentling his voice for his daughter. "Kimble's in trouble again."

"Is she still coming over tonight? She was supposed to sleep over."

"I don't think so, kiddo. Why don'tcha head on home, I'll be there in a minute."

"But, Daddy ---"

"I said now, darlin'," Logan repeated firmly. "I'll be right there."

Jessie nodded and walked back to the elevator, her head down.

Wolverine looked back at Molly. He could hear Angel sobbing even from this distance, hear her tiny cries of pain. "She gonna be all right?"

_**Yes. I'll go talk with her. Leave it alone for now. Maybe you can talk with her later.**_

Logan grumbled and backed off. He was angry in ways he didn't like. This wasn't his fault and he didn't like to have to shoulder the blame. He turned away and went the way his daughter had gone.

Molly found Angel in her room, curled up small on her bed. She soundlessly curled up around the child, holding her tight. Angel sobbed even louder now, "I want my daddy!"

Molly wasn't in a real position to speak, not with the child's eyes filled with tears, so she began to hum softly, stroking her hands over Angel's hair. It took a few moments but Angel eventually cried herself out and relaxed, curling up into Molly's warm and motherly embrace. Molly had always been there for her and she was just as much her mother as Kimble was her father. It was a good thing, it made a proper balance and helped Molly prepare for the motherhood she would soon be facing.

She stayed with the child until she felt Angel fall asleep, then rose and headed for the phone. In times of crisis, she and Remy combined to help straighten things out. She would let Gambit know what was going on with Wolverine and see if he couldn't do anything to help.

---------------------

A couple of hours later, Logan was down in the gym, taking his frustrations out on a punching bag. He wasn't one to show much emotion beyond anger and impatience and had done his best to swallow down the pain Angel had tossed his way. It was misdirected, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. He could still see her eyes looking at him in that terrible, hurtful way. His gut clenched and he hit the bag even harder, trying to unload this unwanted agony.

He'd been at it a while, his body was drenched with sweat, but his healing factor held him up well. He felt no pain in his wrists despite the fact he'd been lashing out with deadly force. His arms burned from the effort, but that was pleasurable. He'd always enjoyed the physical force of his own body. He grunted and growled, striking harder and harder.

It took him some time to realize he wasn't alone. It wasn't a matter of scent of sound, he'd been lost in the red fog of his own rage and sweat and had tuned everything else out. It came on him by the way his anger gradually fizzled out and was replaced by a strange sense of peace and well being. He simply wasn't angry anymore. It was too easy.

He growled softly and looked up, not the least bit surprised to see Gambit leaning in the doorway watching him. "I toldja not to use that charm crap on me, boy."

Remy just grinned at him. "Je suis de'sole, patron. Bad habit, not wantin' m' teammates upset."

"I wasn't upset."

Those red eyes twinkled with amusement at the lie. " 'Course you wasn't."

"What you want?"

"Jael gone, world peace, m' Siskans not locked up. Y' know? De little t'ings. I'll settle for a beer. You game?"

Wolverine stood there, dripping sweat and looking him over. There had to be a manipulation in there somewhere, but it wasn't obvious. "Gotta wash up."

"Bien entendu, I'll wait."

Logan nodded and headed for the showers, washing up quickly. He found the thief as he had left him and they headed to the Bistro. They sat at the bar and he let Remy buy him a lager. He expected Gambit to start whining about Kimble and how he should be released, but the thief just sat there quiet, simply drinking. The bar had several large televisions and there was football on. It was late August now and the pre-season games were starting. In an odd twist of fate, the New Orleans Saints were playing against the New York Jets. Remy just grinned and slid a twenty onto the bar. "Twenty says de Saints gonna kick de Jets' ass, mon ami."

It was pre-season and didn't matter, but Logan just grinned. "Saints are pussies. You N'awlin's boys can't play worth shit."

Remy grunted at the playful insult but left the money there. It had been a gesture of peace that had been accepted. They drank and watched awhile, Remy grinning now and again as he watched his team lose and lose badly. He wasn't emitting vibrations of peace anymore, he no longer had to. He could sense Logan was relaxed now, feeling better. Gambit had felt really horrible when Molly told him what Angel had done. It hadn't been the least bit fair and Remy, ever the silent peacemaker, had wanted to see that all was well.

"How's Molly?" Logan asked, a commercial had come on.

"Better. 'Enry's tryin' sumpt'in new. 'E change what she was eatin'."

Logan nodded, absently adding, "Karen didn't get sick much when she was pregnant. Only with Carter. Funny, huh? He's the only one that's X gene positive."

Remy smiled. "Wonder what mine's gonna look like."

"Better not look like Creed," Logan tossed out, thinking of his half brother.

Gambit shivered at that. "Now dere's one ugly cuss, but Molly come out all right. She's de prettiest girl in de place, no contest."

Wolverine chuckled softly to himself. Love was grand. He loved his niece but she wasn't really a looker, not like other women here. She had her good sides and that more than made up for it. Her heart was strong and fine, generous and forgiving to a fault. Remy was seeing her inside, looking in the right place. "Yer kid's gonna be all blonde and claws."

Remy laughed. "Non. 'E gonna be a charmer wit red eyes."

"Red eyes and claws. Just call 'im the booger man. You'll be all set," Logan joked with a wry laugh. There was some irony in there. Carter wasn't a pretty baby, the first one he could honestly say that wasn't cute. There was a soulful intensity in his eyes, though. Like he was already thinking deep thoughts. He didn't cry much, didn't really laugh either. He wasn't like his sisters, he was so serious. Wolverine hoped his son wasn't cursed with the trademark Logan temper and troubled life.

Remy sensed Logan's disquiet if not the reason. "Twenty says 'e got de eyes, patron."

Logan just laughed. "You in the mood to throw your money away today?"

"Non, jus' feelin' optimistic. 'Ow could a man as pretty as me 'ave ugly kids?"

Wolverine's laughter grew deeper, more heartfelt. "That means nuthin'. I'm as ugly as they come and look at my girls. Gonna break hearts, both of them."

Remy was laughing now, Logan's argument had merit. Both of his girls were very pretty. "Quoi? You sayin' if an ugly fuck like you got de goods, a pretty boy like me gonna 'ave a couple of bitch brats? Merci, Logan, t'anks fo dat, really."

Feeling much better now, Logan was still laughing. He was feeling oddly buzzed. He'd had a couple of beers, couple of shots, but it took a lot more than that to get drunk. He wondered if Remy was charming him again, but he couldn't tell. Truth was, at this rare moment of levity, he didn't care.

"When is she due anyways?"

Remy considered his answer, doing the math in his head. "Sometime de end of February."

Logan nodded. That was a long time away. A long time in which things could either stay the same or change horribly. Time hadn't always meant that much to him, but with a family now, it was becoming more and more important. Logan sniffed and checked his watch. "Kimble's out in a couple of hours, just thought you should know."

Remy's hand never paused on its way of raising his glass, but he felt the surprise all the same. He hadn't gone to Wolverine seeking that information but was glad to hear it just the same.

"Aiden, too," Wolverine continued. "Them boys had better've gotten the message. That shit ain't gonna fly 'round here. Aiden seems like a smart kid, guess we'll see how he makes out. He's gonna start workin' down on the loadin' docks in the mornin', got to keep his ass busy."

Remy nodded, happy to hear that the Dreamer was all set. "An' Kimble?"

"Seth got approval to start buildin' his ship. Kimble's out on the site when it starts up next week so long as he doesn't fuck up anymore."

"You cool wit' dat?"

"Nope, but it ain't always up to me. All I want is fer things to calm down. I can't be worrin' about yer boys an' Jael at the same time. You an' me, we're thinkin' the same thing. We ain't got much time."

------------------------

Kimble and Aiden were released that night as promised, but they were let go separately and not allowed to see each other. Kimble was escorted by Remy back to the Lab. He was sullen and quiet, keeping his head down and looking at no one. Once returned, he walked past all the beds and into the holding cell where he'd been placed in after Mary had been killed. Simply walked in just like it was home now, crawling into a corner and scrunching up tight.

Gambit leaned in the doorway. "You don't gotta stay in 'ere, cher. Nobody said you was bein' locked up."

"It's small in here."

Remy sighed with impatience. He grabbed a blanket for his Siskan and entered. "Punishin' yo'self ain't gonna change t'ings. You don' deserve dis."

"Yes, I do. I lets him falls in love with me. I wuz selfish an' stupid," Kimble complained, covering his face with his hands in shame.

"It ain't selfish, wantin' to be loved," Remy said, spreading the blanket over Kimble's shoulders.

Kimble began to bawl into the corner, shaking now. "It's selfish fer me! I hurted evrabody what ever loved me, includin' you! Stupid ta ever comes out!"

It was times like these that Gambit was often compelled to reach out more than he should, that he might go too far in an effort to help his friend. He just couldn't do that any more. He moved away in his heart, a painful breaking away. He was being forced to reconsider his position about his friend's ability to function in the outside world. Maybe Logan was right, maybe Kimble should be kept locked up small, placed in an environment where his interaction with others was kept to a bare handful. It seemed like a prison sentence to one such as himself who desired the company of others, but maybe Kimble just wasn't going to be up to it, ever. Completely depressed, he gave Kimble's head a pat and a kiss and left without arguing anymore, the hardest thing he had ever done. He left the cell unlocked in case Kimble changed his mind.

He was met by Henry who was waiting just outside. "How is he?"

Remy's head was down, his words soft as he answered. "Upset. 'E don' care about bein' arrested, it was Aiden dat scared 'im."

"Oh? How's that?"

Gambit gave him a pained smile. "Aiden told 'im 'e loved 'im, po' bastard. 'Ow could 'e 'ave been so stupid?"

Henry was confused. "And that was a bad thing? Why?"

"Now Kimble's afraid Aiden's gonna be hurt by him. You know, de same old crap as before."

"Well, maybe all he needs is time. I won't set the lock on the cell. He can stay there as long as he likes and can come out when he's ready."

"Give me a call when 'e does. I'll try talkin' to 'im later."

"Fine."

Remy nodded and left.

----------------------

Aiden was in a better frame of mind at his release. He was all business as he was escorted down to the nurses' station where Babette had been taken. His control cracked when he saw her and he almost broke down into tears. She hadn't taken his absence well and was like a ghost, pale and shaken. "My love, my sziszter, what 'asz 'appened to you?" he cried, throwing his arms around her.

"Men came to our place and took me here. Afraid, I was. Our Master, gone he is. Alone we are with no one to look after us."

"Disz isz szo. All it meanz isz we are free, you do not 'ave to be afraid."

"Never wanted to be free, me. A Master I must have."

Aiden sighed, knowing that she truly felt this way. She had lost twice, first her precious angel child, then her Master. She had been a favorite of Trishnar's and was used by him often. Since they had arrived here, Aiden's new obsession kept him from her, they hadn't coupled. For Siskans, the intimacy of sex had many purposes, it was a way to bond as simple as hugging or sharing any other pleasure, a way to feel each other out. His intimacy with Kimble in no way diminished his feelings for his sister or his desire to ease her pain. Sex was the best way to reaffirm their bond and now he felt some guilt at his neglect of her. Aiden squeezed her tightly, absorbing her vibrations of distress with a soft shudder. He loved his sister, he did, like the whole world. Always she had been there for him, now he must be there for her. "I will be our Maszter zen."

She looked at him in shock. "You cannot. No Siskan can a Master be."

"Eh? Szaysz who? Szome sztupid council long szince kilt by ze Dognan asszholesz? Some **Chuckfet**, fuckin' Fleshling? Non. Aiden never followsz rulesz. No more will zey apply to me. I will be your Maszter if dat isz what you need. Love you and keep you szafe, me. Disz Aiden will do for you."

She could only nod her assent and give in to his words. They were truly alone and on their own for the first time in their lives.

He took her home, ignoring the guards that trailed them. They were not invited in, Aiden opened his door and slammed it shut in their faces. He lay his sister down and made passionate love to her, for her and for himself as well. It lightened her spirits considerably and was beneficial for himself as well. He was feeling the strain of this new place where the rules didn't always make sense. He was still wounded by Kimble's last words and prayed Kimble would reconsider. In the meantime, he had work to do.

Lying on his bed, the warm and contented body of his Siskan sister beside him, he considered his options. He knew he would have to go to work and earn credits for them. This he would do. He was arrogant and hard, but he was of all things fiercely loyal to Babette. He said he would take care of her and he meant it. He would work, settle in, and give Kimble a couple of days. He would then try to bump into the pilot and see if his feelings had changed. He closed his eyes and slept.

He woke an hour later, screaming. He was the Dreamer. He saw the war, he saw the visions. It had been this way for as long as he could remember. It wasn't going to stop just because his situation had changed, oh no. He lay trembling, drenched in a slick gel sweat as Babette petted him and whispered soft Siskan in his ear. He was the Master now, it was her job to care for him and so she did. He quieted and fell back asleep in her arms, softly mumbling Kimble's name over and over again.

The next morning he rose and was presented with a new problem – what to do with Babette while he was gone to work. He decided he would just have to break up his work day somehow so he could come back here during his breaks or something. He left Babette a list of chores to do in the apartment, ordering her when he saw that she responded best to a raised voice. He promised to return shortly and left. He felt a sense of relief when one of his two guards stayed behind to watch over her while the other followed him down to the loading docks. There he gave his work release to the foreman and found the man most agreeable and willing to accommodate. He could work in two hour blocks, having an hour in between to return to his Babette and give her reassurance.

_This is good,_ Father grumbled. _We need the work. We need to keep the watchful eyes off of us._

_We need Kimble,_ Talalanay whispered as well. _We need him to do what we came for._

_No we don't. We just have to be close. Being with Kimble did nothing but waste valuable time,_ Father said.

"**_Aiden will work, zen 'e will look after Keemble. We can do bot' if we are careful,"_** Aiden whispered to his ghosts in the usual Muzla as he huffed and puffed, loading boxes from a plane to a pallette truck. He knew his co-workers could hear him muttering softly, but he cared not one bit. He did his work, actually enjoying the physical labor. He had always been active at Trishnar's and was now happy to have the opportunity to use his body in this way.

He was also being paid handsomely, the foreman was very pleased with his new man. He would be paid by the day, as was all the workers here. The turnover rate for a labor intensive job like this was pretty high. Most folks started here and moved on to something easier as quickly as possible. His wages were better than he had he had expected, it meant the harder he worked, the faster he could pay off his debt to Gambit. There were always supplies and other goods being shipped in, he could work all the hours he wanted

Aiden was tireless. He worked his set, went home and saw to Babette, and came back for another set. He was out in the sun as he worked, no need to recharge. He found himself taking extra hours right away, the foreman eager to have him. His mind set and his path chosen, Aiden settled down and bided his time, waiting for Kimble.


	3. Chapter 3

(Three)

Butch Madison sat in his chair, having no idea that the day he was finishing was actually the first day of a whole new life. He was a strange man, both an African American by birth and a powerful mutant. He would have to be, he was the leader of the Outkasts and one of the most influential men on Earth, though most of the tiny humans milling below him had no idea.

Butch was sitting up high in his Manhattan penthouse, a king among men. Butch was comfortable at his desk, reading his paper ( it had been a trying day and it was better late than never ) and drinking an after supper coffee. It was growing late in the evening, almost ten at night now, but he wasn't much of a sleeper. He was growing old, in his late fifties, and it just seemed like he needed sleep less and less these days.

His inability to sleep had nothing to do with his mutation. His special gift allowed him access to anywhere at any time. He could vaporize his body and literally become a living ghost. When vaporized, he was invisible to all forms of security and the human eye. He was also scentless in that state and would be able to waltz right by Wolverine completely undetected if he wanted to. He could not only vaporize himself, he could also vaporize any non organic objects with him such as weapons and any item he might be stealing at the time. The truth was, he was really a telekinetic so powerful that he was controlling his body on a molecular level, breaking it apart and willing it back together again. He was an omega mutant.

He was also a cripple. Deformed at birth, his right arm was shrunken and curled, he had only three fingers on that hand. He considered it something of an insult from God that he could manipulate his body at will, yet had never been able to properly reconstruct his damaged limb. He was however, able to use this power to heal himself. It was not a true healing factor in Wolverine's sense, but he could be injured, then vaporize, and reconstruct his body, essentially nullifying the wound. He had to be conscious to do this, but thankfully, he'd never been so badly wounded that he hadn't been able to manage it. It had certainly added to his natural life span. In spite of being in his fifties, he looked no more than twenty. He didn't suffer from the aches and pains of a man his age, he was still quite spry and limber, more than capable of performing his craft.

Teased most of his childhood for being a cripple, his mutation more than compensated for the torture. He had used his abilities to become a master thief that could put Remy completely to shame. He was responsible for countless robberies on a scale that couldn't really be measured. More than that he was a dabbler in world politics. Because his primary goal was the gathering of wealth, he needed things to be fairly stable. If the world economies collapsed, there would be no value in his loot. He'd had a bit of a scare with the North Koreans and their nukes. He thought for sure they were going to blow the poor planet right off its axis and he simply couldn't have that disrupting his property values. He gathered his team and quietly took care of it when it seemed that no one else would. Being powerful had made it so easy. Later, he had the weapons quietly destroyed by a member of his team, nukes were too volatile to simply have hanging around for any moron to use.

Butch looked up from his newspaper when there was a soft knock on his door.

"Come."

The door opened and Thomas Sayle, his Second in Command came in. "Terrel is back. He brought you a present."

Butch looked up in surprise. Terrel Barnes was a mole, one of several plants he'd had in Jael's court for some time. He was feeding back whatever information he could find to Butch. For him to be here meant he'd either been found out or Jael was gone. Terrel was a slim blonde, an energy producer as were most of Butch's people. Energy producers were the most powerful of the mutants in Butch's eyes, the most able to defend themselves against an ordinary human adversary. If not for their difference in looks, Terrel could have been one of Remy's relations, he shared Remy's enhanced agility and ease with weapons. His eyes were normal however, a fine cobalt blue.

Butch nodded at his Second. "Send him in."

Tom left and Terrel came in. He wasn't alone, beside him was a mysterious person wrapped in a long deep robe, obscuring his face. This wasn't the usual clothing one would expect to see these days, only adding to the mystery. Terrel himself was beaming, glad to be home. He'd been asking to be set free from Jael for a while now and was happy to be here. "Hey, boss," he greeted as if his being here wasn't the least bit unusual at all.

"Tom said you brought me a present," Butch replied, just a hint of irritation in his voice. He didn't like disruptions, they usually meant trouble.

"Here she is," Terrel said, pulling back the hood of his tagalong and revealing a gorgeous blond woman. One who was clearly frightened -- she was leaning against Terrel for support and looking around her nervously.

Butch sighed in impatience. He knew Terrel had been wanting off his post and he was a reasonable guy, but this offering of female flesh wasn't going to get him off the hook. So stupid of Terrel to think such a flimsy ruse would even work or be found acceptable. Butch didn't like the idea of disciplining his men, but he wasn't above it. Order had to be maintained. His voice was threatening pain as he spoke, "I told you not to bring whores up here. Now why are you here and not at Jael's?"

Terrel frowned, but his eyes were merry. He said with ersatz misery, "Boss, you wound me. This ain't no whore. She's a Siskan."

"And what exactly is that?"

Terrel grinned. "I don't have a clue, but they're not human and everybody's fighting over them. I think they're some kind of machine."

"I think you need to stop smoking whatever Crack you're on, Terrel, and get back to your post before Jael knows you're gone."

"No, look," Terrel insisted, asking for patience. "She's got one of them Marks, see?"

Terrel pulled back her robe, speaking softly to the poor frightened girl. Butch's eyes went wide when he saw that not only was she breathtakingly nude and a super model quality specimen of human flesh, her torso was covered in a bright red Mark. He'd seen this before of course. He was a powerful guy, was Butch. He had plants not only in Jael's camp but in Xavier's as well. Along the way, several photographs of both Kimble and Seth had made their way to his table, and one or two of Fallen as well. This tattoo was not exactly new, only curious.

"What's your name, girl?" Butch asked, not unkindly. He could see she was scared.

"Cheeree, sir. Are-are you my Master now?"

He cocked his head at that. "Why would anyone be your Master?"

"Because all Siskans have to have Masters. Jael used to be mine, but he- he was going to kill me and Terrel saved me."

"Why would Jael want to kill you?"

Tears leaked from her eyes. "Because I found my Angel and he took it already! He's a very bad man, sir! Please, don't make me go back! He'll kill us all! I tried to get a message to the Gifted One, but he must not have heard me because my brothers and sisters are dead! Dead! He's killing us all!"

Terrel gripped her tightly, offering her comfort. "She's hysterical, sir. I don't know what she's going on about, but Jael did have a bunch of girls with Marks like this, a private harem that he shared with the top brass. He started out with eleven or so and then he fought some other guy and then there was a whole bunch of them. Over time, they were all disappearing, you know? I checked it out and he was killing them off, said they were too much of a pain in the ass to take care of."

"Why?"

"They feed on energy from cubes," Terrel explained, digging into a deep coat pocket to fish out a set of black cubes. "These cubes are like a battery, they charge up with energy like mine and then the Siskans use the cubes to power up. I guess Jael thought it was too much of a hassle to keep feeding them. I don't see why, they supposedly all have powers."

"Really? What kind of powers?" Butch asked, more than a little intrigued. He no longer believed Terrel was having him on. This was a welcome distraction in an otherwise dull day.

"I don't know, they're just supposed to be awesome in bed. Like they can tell what you want without you even having to ask. All of his officers were falling all over themselves to get to them. Jael lorded over them like some kind of king. A selfish one, I guess. He'd rather kill them than share with too many."

Butch nodded, trying to absorb it all. He wasn't entirely comfortable with this conversation, they were speaking about this girl like she wasn't still just standing there. Still, there was much he was trying to learn and understand. He had an idea that this was going to be very important. "Who is the Gifted One she keeps talking about?"

Terrel grinned. "Remy LeBeau if you can believe it, sir. She said he was an X-man with red and black eyes. Only one of those that I know about."

Butch snorted rough laughter. "Oh? And what's he so gifted about?"

Terrel shared the amusement. "Maybe she got wind of what he's got in his pants, sir. I hear he was quite the ladies man."

"Yes, but he's married now, what a shame. He's a bio-producer, a rather powerful one --- or was anyway. He was mixed up with Essex of all people, that Sinister guy. LeBeau's not so strong now," Butch replied thoughtfully. Once Butch had thought to recruit Remy for the Outkasts, but then changed his mind when he saw what Sinister had done. Butch couldn't fathom why Remy would allow someone to essentially neuter his powers like that, but for each his own, he guessed. Still, stories of the thief's exploits had crossed his table now and again, always worth a laugh or two. Gambit liked to thumb his nose at authority, a trait Butch shared.

"Yeah, well, she's got some idea about him," Terrel tossed out, regaining Butch's attention.

Butch was listening and looked at the girl. He was struck not only by her beauty, but by the way she didn't care that they were speaking about her, like she was used to being ignored or treated like an object. Butch didn't like it and his voice was kind as he asked, "Cheeree, if I told you I could get a message to the Gifted One, would you like that?"

Cheeree's face brightened immediately, only adding to her natural charm. "Oh yes, sir!"

"Good," Butch said, unable to hide his smile at her delight. She was very pretty in a child like way, like he'd just offered her candy. "But first you have to tell me why he's so special."

"He's a human with the Kundatesh, sir. That just doesn't happen."

"Kundatesh? What's that?"

"I can't explain it, you have to feel it."

"Then show me."

"Will you be my Master?" she challenged first, showing some spunk for the first time. Her nervousness was fading, but she was still frightened and hoping for some sign that perhaps her nightmare with Jael was over.

Butch sat a minute, considering. She was looking at him boldly now and he had to admit he wasn't minding it one bit. She was beautiful and he couldn't fathom why Jael would destroy any such as her, human or not. It was a puzzle well worth the time deciphering. Deciding on a whim, he waved his hand casually and replied, "Sure. Why not?"

Cheeree smiled then with a girlish laugh, a simple thing that enhanced a face already too lovely to forget. She left Terrel's side and came to him, kneeling down at her new Master's feet. Still smiling, she slid her hands slowly over his thighs, her eyes gleaming with benevolent mischief. With a soft gasp of pleasure, she let him have a taste of her power.

"Oh, good Lord!" Butch gasped with a thready laugh, shuddering as his body exploded with heat and lust, like someone had run a warm hand over every pleasure center in his brain. He'd tried many drugs in his youth, but nothing had made him feel like this. He was instantly hard and shaking, his heart hammering in his chest. _Empath!_ -- his brain shrieked at him in warning, his well educated mind recognizing this magic well enough. It was every gang leader's worst fear that they might get taken over by an empath, or worse, a true telepath. Butch wouldn't give up his control without a fight. Just the same, she certainly didn't seem very threatening. He would take a chance and play this out, see where it went.

Terrel laughed at Butch's blatant reaction to Cheeree's use of power, his smile wide. "Whatever that was, boss, it shure looked like fun."

"Uh, oh! Lord have mercy!" Butch laughed again, shaking his head now. "Maybe you'd best leave us a while!"

Terrel crossed his arms, pretending irritation. "Only if I can stay home. I ain't goin' back to Jael -- not that I know where his sorry ass is anyhow."

"Yes! Yes! You can stay!" Butch said, still shaking his head with amusement. He'd spoken to Terrel, but his eyes were only on Cheeree who was smiling at him devilishly now, her eyes all playful invitation.

Terrel nodded. "Thanks. Have fun." He left, laughing, and shut the door behind him.

Butch looked down on Cheeree, his smile wide. "Now then, my pet. Explain to me some more about this Master/Siskan/ Kundatesh thing. Take your time, dear. We've got all night."

-------------------------------

Seth was dreaming. He'd been working too hard again, rushing to make the final preparations before the construction of his new shuttle craft could begin. It was late morning, but Seth had been up all night working and had finally conked out, his head down on the kitchen table, his arms tucked under his head as a pillow, his fingers twitching slightly.

It wasn't a happy dream though it didn't start out that way. He was out on the tarmac, his newly completed Dragon craft gleaming in the sun. Several large tables had been set out and a generous spread of food and drink had been laid out, the X-men were celebrating his accomplishment in style.

Seth was laughing gaily, he was surrounded by friends and family and all of them were happy to be near him. Kimble was there with Aiden and they were all drinking and laughing. Seth was starved, hungry like he had never been before. He went to the table, awed by the bounty spread before him. He grabbed a plate and began piling on food, but when he started to eat, found that the food had no taste or substance, it was nothing more than an illusion. Here he was, starving near to death, and yet could not satisfy himself from this table.

No one noticed his troubles. They all kept slapping him on the back and adding more of the empty useless food onto his plate. He kept trying to eat, but was always and forever hungry. Furious, he flung his plate into the crowd and attacked the tables, tipping one over and dumping its contents onto the ground. The people around him laughed and laughed, the noise turning from fun into something more malevolent, vibrations of their cruelty and teasing began to come down on him like an evil rain. It didn't escape his notice these hurtful ones were all his human friends, his Siskan kin had momentarily vanished as if wanting no part in this.

Seth shouted curses at all these evil, mean people, hating them for their lack of understanding. Never had the gulf between them been so obvious. He cried out as he was shoved from behind, cruelly tumbled down onto his knees and into the sticky mess. He was pinned, arms and bodies all around him. He thrashed in the debris of his anger, somehow becoming horribly, terribly aroused from the slickness of all that food spilt underneath him. He looked up only to see an ocean of naked humans writhing all around him now, the banquet had become an orgy. One by one, they all began to climax in a circle around him, bombarding him with vibrations of their pleasure while he himself could do nothing but thrash in the mess he'd made, again unsatisfied.

"Seth."

He groaned at the sound of his name though he wasn't clear who had spoken. He tried to right himself but he was a mess. He was still thrashing when warm hands caught him and lifted him. There was no surprise when he realized that the one who had saved him was Aiden, a Siskan like himself. "Come wit' me."

Seth allowed himself to be lifted to his feet but fell against his rescuer, not quite able to stand on his own. It was okay, Aiden didn't seem to mind one bit that Seth was slithering against him. "Zere isz szo much to learn, and yet, szo leetle time. Are you ready?"

Seth was unsure of the question, but was more than certain he wanted more of what Aiden seemed to be offering. Aiden's shine was crimson red, his desire obvious and finding an answer in Seth's own. Seth didn't answer in words, he lunged forward to capture Aiden in a bruising kiss, shivering all the harder when it was returned without restraint.

It was a long moment before Aiden broke away for air, laughing now. "Zere isz not'ing like Sziszkan love. Not'ing comesz closze. Szee? Keemble and I will show you disz. Disz and szo much more."

Seth raised his eyes to meet Kimble's own. His brother had come up behind Aiden, slipping his arms around them both. "You haves no idear, little brother. No idear a'tall," he mumbled in agreement, his mouth smiling with the thought of it. He made his point by leaning over Aiden's shoulder to give Seth a kiss just as heated as the one he had shared with Aiden.

Seth was reeling, his legs buckling from sheer want. This was right, this was meant to be. And he wanted it above nothing else. All his pain would be gone if he would just do this thing, he knew it now. Kimble would help him, Kimble would fix this. And if he was lucky, Aiden would help him along with it as well. Such a lovely thought, having them both. "Please!" he cried, his hands outstretched. "Make it stop!"

"We'll helps ya, Seth. Don'tcha worrys about nuthin'. Alls ya gotta do is ask."

Seth never got that chance. Just as he opened his mouth to speak he was grabbed from behind, his Mistress had caught him. "You can't!" she shouted possessively. "You're mine! Always mine! And I never share!"

Seth snapped awake with a choked scream of anger and frustration. He was sitting alone in the apartment, not outside, and certainly not trapped in some strange new reality. He was however still fully aroused, the pain of it burning in his own mind. The imaginary kisses from his Siskan kin still blazed on his lips like hot cinnamon, making him mad. He rose on stiff legs, stumbling to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He fumbled with the shower, shivering off his clothes and stepping into the water, groaning in relief when it hit his fevered skin. He snatched at the soap and slicked his hands, wasting no time in grabbing his thick and throbbing erection. Two strokes and he was cumming, shaking from it and gasping out his troubles to the water pouring over him. That should have been it, but of course, it wasn't. Just like in his dream, he was still hungry. He remained hard and aching, only a little less in heat than he had been before.

"Please!" Seth sobbed to no one, shaking now. Whatever was plaguing him was growing worse. He was unsettled, unhappy and worst of all, almost continuously aroused. Fallen was indulging him, letting him play more often but it wasn't enough. He wanted more, nothing around him was killing this terrible longing inside.

He jerked off again, taking longer to finish, but ending with little more satisfaction than before. By then the water was turning cold and he was forced to shut it off. He stood there, shivering and crying, unsure of what to do. He wanted desperately to talk to Kimble, but his brother was trashed, in far worse trouble than his own stupid mess. Remy was stuck coping with Kimble and it was selfish to ask for any of his time. There was no one he could turn to.

He jerked when there was a knock on the door. "Seth? Are you in there? Why is this door locked?" Fallen had come home and was even now using her power to unlock the door before the last of her questions had finished. She stood in the doorway, her brow crinkled in consternation. "Are you okay?"

He swallowed and nodded. "I just had a shower."

She took in the sight of him shivering against the back wall, dripping with water and still fully aroused. He claimed to have simply showered, but she knew better. He'd been in heat and had tried to do something about it, something that hadn't worked, obviously. This was happening a lot with him, like he was going through some kind of strange puberty. Over the years he'd always been steady, matching her pace, but ever since they had moved here, something had him wound up tight most of the time.

Fallen had been trying to pass this off as some kind of phase, but with each day, as Seth's strangeness continued to grow worse, she became ever more fearful for him. Was he breaking? She contented herself with the answer that Seth was merely exceptionally horny, not speaking in voices. Maybe he just needed more attention. He was too often by himself now. Perhaps all he needed was her. "It's cold in here, come on," she said, offering her hand.

He took it and she led him away to their bedroom. She offered him her body and he took that as well, feeling far more sated when they were done. The itch was still there, but it was static now in the back of his mind, her vibrations of love had killed the worst of his ache. He was wrapped in her arms, feeling her lovely heart beating and the heat of her body warming him. She was stroking his now damp hair back gently with her claws. "You okay now?"

"I guess I've been a little stressed out," he offered as an excuse. It wasn't far from the truth. He had his project, Kimble was a mess, things just never seemed to settle down. And there were the vibrations of course, but he tried not to think about that. The best he could hope for was that this phase would end itself soon.

"It will pass," Fallen promised, holding him tight. It was the best she could offer, not knowing the cause of this strange phase he was going through. She simply hoped that if she said it enough times, it would come to pass. It had occurred to her to speak with Gambit about it, but there were times she felt the thief's judgement. She knew he didn't approve of her keeping Seth isolated. He didn't understand how it was better to keep a Siskan's world small. That had to be the reason Kimble was always screwing up, Remy was constantly thrusting Kimble at the world when it so obviously didn't want him. No, she could take care of Seth on her own. All she needed was a little time.

"As long as I have you, it will be okay," Seth mumbled in agreement, grasping on to her words of comfort, her very being. "I love you so much. Don't ever let me go."

"I won't," she replied, holding him that much tighter. She was grateful for his words, they seemed to echo her own thoughts. They could do this together without anyone's help. "I won't."

----------------------------

The days passed and Aiden had been working steadily on at the loading docks, making his money and settling in. He was disappointed that in all that time, Kimble hadn't sought him out once. He understood that Kimble was upset and needed some time, that he wasn't stable. Just the same, Aiden couldn't help but feel a little put out.

After three days of nothing, Aiden was tired of waiting. He sacrificed some time with Babette to sneak away to where he knew Kimble might be out to sun himself. He was correct in thinking so, the pilot was there sitting quietly. At least he was. When he saw Aiden approach, he rose quickly and fled for the stairs. Aiden gave chase, but was stopped by the man Logan had assigned to the pilot. Like Aiden, Kimble was also under a close watch. Aiden didn't want to make a scene so he backed off.

It was the same the next time he tried to make contact. On Aiden's third attempt to speak with him, Kimble grew more aggressive in his dismissal. The pilot hissed and swung at Aiden, landing a blow the Dreamer had been too shocked to prepare for. "I hates you! I hates you ferever!" Kimble screamed, the lie rolling off his tongue even as the tears poured from his eyes.

_Leave him!_ Father snarled. _He's given up on us, we don't need him!_

_He's scared, _Talalanay whispered, hoping for peace. _We frighten him._

"Fuck you!" Aiden howled at Kimble, spitting in his rage.

Kimble just shuddered and turned away, his vibrations of pain and suffering meaningless to the one he'd so offended. Aiden knew when to take a hint. He left the scene as well, stomping back to his apartment and throwing a fit of rage, smashing the mirror in the bathroom and sobbing into the small carpet there. Babette thumped on the door but he wouldn't let her in until he was spent. She took him to bed and soothed his aching heart. It wasn't enough, she knew that, but she was a comfort. The Dreamer dropped off into a fitful sleep, dreaming his nightmares. He woke screaming and when a shot of whiskey didn't help, he went back to work, throwing boxes around until he was exhausted.

Father was impatient with their progress. _We've got to do better than this, Dreamer. This keeps us too far away from Angel. We cannot look after her here._

Aiden nodded to himself. He understood that this was the whole point of their being here. So far he had done little to further that goal and now things didn't look too promising. **_"What choicze do I 'ave but to work 'ere? Beszides, ze money isz good,"_** he argued, speaking aloud in the Muzla without a care of the stares coming his way from the ones who worked nearby.

_Let's talk to Logan again,_ Father offered. _If we are civil, then maybe he'll let us work for him after all. He likes us in his way. Just don't be stupid._

Thinking that perhaps he had proven himself, Aiden was bold enough to try. He made his way down to Logan's office and softly knocked on the open door.

Wolverine glanced up, surprised to see him there. "Z?"

"Can we szpeak for a moment?'

"Sure," Logan pushed his papers aside and gestured to the chair.

Aiden sat, nervously brushing a hand through his hair. Being very direct, he got right to the point. "Aiden wishesz to work for you."

Logan wasn't expecting that. "Don't have any openings right now, but if I did I would still have to ask you why."

"Aiden isz... I am concerned about ze szecurity 'ere. Mebbe I could 'elp out. You szee I am good fighter."

"I also see that you've got a temper. You also don't have much respect for the rules."

Aiden frowned, insulted. "Zere 'asz been no trouble, yesz? Aiden 'asz been good."

"Fer three whole days."

Aiden growled, he couldn't help it. He was wasting his time. He stood and started to walk out, but was stopped by a noise from Logan. He looked back and waited.

"Why you really want to work for me? I ain't buyin' what you said first."

Aiden hesitated, debating how much he could trust this man. He offered this, "Aiden dreamsz t'ingsz dat might 'appen. Moszt timesz, 'e szee t'ingsz not szo good."

Logan nodded, considering. He'd known of Aiden's nightmares of course. So far no explanation had been forthcoming. What he couldn't know for certain was if this long awaited confession was the truth. This Siskan had no scent, no heartbeat, things that Wolverine generally used to tell if someone was lying or trying to pull something on him. Feeling indulgent, he let Aiden go on. "What kinds of things?"

Aiden closed his eyes and looked away, his face tired and sad. His voice was soft as he explained, "Dere'sz gonna be a war when Jael come. I szee ze bodiesz of ze dead, black uniformsz like you X'sz wear. I don't know 'ow I know, but I know you will fail unlessz I do szometing... I don' alwaysz undersztand what I szee, only dat it szcare me. I would feel better if I could 'elp out, me."

Logan rubbed his chin, trying to decide if Aiden's display of vulnerability was an act designed to play on his sympathies or if the Siskan was truly in pain over this and suffering. The timing of this was nagging at him, Aiden should have spoken up before this. This confession wasn't telling him anything he hadn't guessed might happen himself and there wasn't anything here to convince him that he should grant this Siskan any special privilege. Besides, he had other considerations to worry about as well. "I've been working with a bunch of teams on the security here. You've got nothing to worry about."

Aiden cocked his head. "You szay no to Aiden?"

"I think some of my men might be uncomfortable with you on the team."

Aiden snorted. "Why? Becausze dey t'ink Aiden isz queer?"

Logan shifted, uncomfortable with this line of questioning though he knew it had to be dealt with. "I don't think they like how 'in your face' you are about it, yes."

"You diszcriminate againszt me. Who I chosze to fuck doesz not affect my ability to fight, to keep o'dersz 'ere szafe."

Logan winced inwardly, not sure how to respond. "I discriminate against those who go out of their way to cause trouble. I can't have that on a team. I need to know that everyone is going to give everything they have. You upset people. Mutants here are just as prejudiced as the humans out there, it's in our nature I guess. Would stop it if I could, but it ain't never gonna happen."

Aiden nodded, satisfied that this was going nowhere. He would just have to find another way to achieve his goal. Perhaps if he was lucky and enough time passed, he could increase his security clearances. If he had access to Remy's floor and kept in the thief's good favor, he could get to Angel another way. He knew he had to establish a relationship with her, he had to meet her and build her trust, seeing it as the only way she would accept him as her protector. His motives were completely pure, he wanted no more angels to die. He wanted to beat the Game.

Done with this conversation, Aiden didn't bother to say anything more. He simply walked out, not caring that Logan rose and tried to say something after him. He left and went back to work, pulling a double set before realizing he'd left Babette too long. On his way out, a co-worker offered him a deal he hadn't the mind to refuse. As much as there was security in this place, it was impossible for black market dealing to be shut down, that much Aiden had learned quickly. He turned down the offers of drugs, but not something a little more to his taste. He blew a day's pay on an illegal case of whiskey, no one was allowed to buy so much at once without running a club. He brought it home, making some excuse to his guard who never bothered to check the box. Aiden then had a little party with his sister, drinking himself silly, drowning his misery and frustration.


	4. Chapter 4

(Four)

Aiden's struggles hadn't gone unnoticed. Remy was ever present, making his rounds about them all. He visited with Babette at least twice daily, checking in on her and charging her power cubes. He was satisfied that Aiden had done what he could for her and that she was well cared for. She called the Dreamer Master now and Remy understood that it was what she wanted. He was hoping for better than that, that she would be stronger, but the arrangement she made with Aiden satisfied her mind and kept her calm. He didn't fight it.

He tried to speak with Aiden but the Siskan had grown distant, more like his old silent and spooky self. Whatever positive energy he'd taken in from his earlier exposure to Kimble was gone, all that progress lost. He was working long hours, having thrown himself into his work quickly. Aiden gave Gambit money, honoring the promise he'd made. Remy tried to refuse it, saying he had plenty and that Aiden should save it. It was a mistake, Aiden became insulted and angry. Seeing the tension there in this prideful Siskan, Remy just took it and let it go. He tried to explain that if Aiden kept up his work, they could move into something better than their one room place. Aiden nodded as though he hadn't considered it but he had. He knew that an upgrade in his quarters might move him closer to where Kimble was staying.

On the subject of Kimble himself, Aiden refused to answer all questions, especially after that last fight the pair had had. When Remy came to visit him that day, Aiden was especially spiteful and angry, refusing to let him in. All Gambit could do was shake his head and try a different tack. He went after Kimble, the source of the trouble.

----------------------

True to form, Kimble had fared far worse than Aiden emotionally. In an attempt to block out his feelings for Aiden, he shut down on everyone. He spent his time in the holding cell, refusing to talk to anyone, just sitting limply in the corner staring off into space. He perked up when Angel came to visit, but other than that, stayed by himself.

Kimble may have been silent on the outside, but his mind was echoing with the verbal battles of his fractured selves.

_Kimble, you are so stupid! _Zander was arguing. _How could you let Aiden go like that! _

Zander was very much in favor of the relationship. Aiden had boosted Kimble's pride and self worth, he had made Kimble strong. The shell of a pilot sitting ghostly still in an undeserved holding cell was enough to send Zander into a fury.

_**Cain't have no lovers,** _Lin argued, his whispers powerful enough to get past Zander's shouts. **_They die. We hurted and killded them._**

_Big fat deal, that's got nothing ta do with the fact that we're still here in this Lab! We cain't watch over Angel like this! If we keeps sittin' still, they ain't never gonna lets us out!_

Kimble ignored them both, lost in his misery. Worse than that was the stirrings from Lakotashay's corner, she was coming ever closer to waking. Kimble was feeling ashamed of himself again and it was growing worse.

The Lover sat in his corner, crying and crying, mourning the loss of the Dreamer as though he were already dead. He hadn't realized just how much he'd come to love his Siskan brother until now. The great big empty hole inside of his heart was huge, impossible to fill.

_At the very least, ya gots ta use the sword again. Jael's gonna come. Mary did and so will he, _Zander grumbled. _You hafta stay ready. We took Mary down, we'll kick Jael's ass. Only ya cain't do that if ya sit around like a fuckin' zombie!_ Zander continued to complain. _We hafta keeps training!_

_What's the point of anything?_ Kimble sobbed and Lakotashay's eyes fluttered briefly before remaining closed. The unspoken thought -- _It's better to be dead than in agony like this._

Kimble was grieving deeply. He missed Aiden's laughter, his pale green eyes. The Dreamer's vibrations of love had been so powerful that Kimble didn't know how addicted he'd become until they were gone. The soft touch of his hands, the sweetness of his mouth. The way he always seemed to know just what Kimble wanted.

Kimble wanted to crawl into a hole and die. If he couldn't find one, maybe he could make one. He began to dream of a circle, of a bubble just big enough for himself. One he could crawl into and hide away forever. One no one else could open, he'd be safe and small in there. If he could make a sword, how hard could a bubble be? It was so tempting. Zander cursed him for his thoughts, it was too much like quitting and they argued, Zander refusing to give in to such crap. The Lover cried and cried.

--------------------------

Remy stood in front of the holding cell, his face tight with anger. For three days Kimble had been hiding out. In spite of the fact that his furloughs had been reinstated, the pilot had to be forcibly dragged up to sun and when he returned, he came in here and sulked. After Aiden had confronted him the last time, all he did was sob and whimper in here like a child. He hadn't showered, he ate nothing that was offered to him. He made no attempts to see Angel on his own, he only visited with her when she was brought to him. Gambit had come here, this being the fourth day, and saw Kimble was still a sulky slumped up bump in the corner. Remy was done with this.

Without preamble, he walked into the cell and gave Kimble a soft kick with his foot. " 'Ey, wake up!"

Kimble shifted, blinked up at him in a fog. "What?"

"Get up. You ain't gonna sit in 'ere sulkin' 'til Set' gets started buildin'. Move yo' ass!"

Kimble turned away with a soft snarl. "Go away!"

Remy grabbed him essentially by the scruff and hauled him to his feet. He then dragged him squeaking and protesting all the way to the nearest shower and tossed him in, not bothering to undress him before turning the water on full blast. "Wash up! You stink!"

"Fuck you!" Kimble howled and tried to leave.

Remy shoved him back. "I said, wash up!"

Kimble slumped back into the shower, giving up far too easily, and started to pull off his heavy, wet clothing. He reached for the soap, grumbling and rubbed it over himself, glancing at Remy now and again to see if he would leave. The thief was adamant and stayed as he was. "Dis some real feeble shit you got goin' on."

Kimble turned away, not wanting to hear it.

"You boot Aiden out, but you de one actin' all betrayed."

"I cain't..."

"Can't what? Act like a civilized 'uman bein'? What was de point of dumpin' Aiden if you gonna crawl into some kinda 'ole and die? 'Ow exactly is dis any better?"

Kimble stood sullenly, his head down as the water poured over him.

"An' 'ow exactly is dis takin' care of Angel?" Remy repeated, his tone a little more gentle.

"She don't belongs ta me no more," Kimble whispered softly.

"Oh? Let's see, you skewer Mary like Shish kabob when you t'ink she in danger, but now you givin' up wit'out a fight? I don't get you."

"I ain't never gonna gits outta bein' locked up an' we both knows it. When the Lab gits full then Logan's gonna put me up down in Security. I sees it evratime he looks at me."

"You give up too easy. I t'ought Aiden was teachin' you to be stronger dan dis."

"I ain't strong."

"Non, you just quit too easy. Lookit 'ere? You givin' Logan all de ammunition 'e need to keep you 'ere. You don't talk to nobody, you all cryin' an' shit. Dis is bullshit. You ain't never gonna get Angel back dis way."

"How kin I takes care of her when I ain't never gittin' out?"

"De only one keeps sayin' you ain't gettin' out is you. You gotta stop dis crap and start actin' like a man t'inkin' 'bout livin' instead of dyin'. Focus on Angel an de res' gonna fall into place. You got yo' furloughs back, go an' see yo' daughter, Kim."

Kimble moved, pouring shampoo into his hand and scrubbing it through his hair. Just this simple thing was waking him up some, he'd always been a clean creature. It wasn't like him to have gone so many days without washing. Not that he got all that dirty, it was just the simple thing of being fresh. The ugly part of him was still trying to resist what Remy was saying, it was just so easy to give up and crawl into a corner and sleep. But Zander was stronger.

_You listenin' up, pup, or what? You cain't believe all he says is bullshit, right? All Remy's ever done is look out fer us. Jus' like Aiden wuz doin'. If ya ain't gonna listen ta Aiden, ya gots ta listen ta Remy. C'mon!_

Kimble rinsed off and stepped out of the shower, taking an offered towel. He kept his eyes down but he was a little straighter than when he was tossed in here. Finished now, he stood in front of Remy, waiting.

Gambit looked him over, reading his shine. It was brighter than before, a little more blue. "You wit de program now, little brother?"

Kimble nodded, his head still down.

Remy raised his chin, forcing Kimble to look at him. "You gonna visit wit Angel an' make 'er smile? She miss you."

"Okay. She in school?"

"It Saturday, cher. No school today. You come on up to my place, we eat lunch an' play."

Kimble nodded.

"Den we go see Aiden? 'E not too 'appy."

**_/ I wants to, I really, really do! _**Kimble vibrated in misery before saying, "I cain't."

"Why's dat?"

"Cuz I wants him too much, is why. He ain't gonna be nuthin' but trouble fer me."

"You already in trouble. Look at you. You sittin' round 'ere like a dead man. Go see Aiden, let him take your pain. 'Ave some fun," Remy pushed. He could see both of the Siskans were trashed, a sign that this relationship had been far more than what was seen on the surface. In spite of his reservations about Aiden, Remy was interested in anything that got Kimble out of this spell he was in. If Kimble couldn't be brought out, then perhaps it was time to just give it all up.

Kimble pulled away, grumbling in frustration. "None of yous understand. Anaone I ever lets that close ta me gots hurt. I won't let that happen no more."

Remy swallowed a quick surge of anger, so tired of hearing those words over and over again. "It's not dat we don't understand, it's jus' dat we see dat excuse for de bullshit it is. Dere ain't no reason for it to 'appen again."

"There's every reason!" Kimble snapped, fire blazing in his eyes.

Not that he wanted Kimble angry, but Remy was delighted to see the spark of life there. "What reasons? Dere ain't nuthin' gonna 'appen."

"Jael's still lookin' fer me. When he comes, it's gonna git real ugly. I kin feel it. Mary made it in here, he can, too."

"Nobody's gonna make it in 'ere, not wit'out goin' t'rough us, and dere's a lot more of us dan dere used to be back at de Mansion. You safer now dan you ever been. We all gonna look out for you. Wolvie's got all de Security stuff worked out. He's doin' more every day. No one's gonna come 'ere an' 'urt you or anyone close to you. Go see Aiden. 'E ain't gonna get 'urt by you or anyone else. Time to jus' let all dat crap go."

Kimble looked away, unconvinced. "You don' know that. It ain't safe."

Remy ran a hand through his thick auburn hair, sighing with impatience. Sometimes his friend was just too stubborn. "Gambit ain't gonna convince you."

"No."

"All right. All right," Gambit said, giving up. He knew the game well enough. There was more than one way to win this, he was quite clever. This way wasn't working, time for plan B. He tossed Kimble a clean pair of sweats from the shelf of spares and made for the door.

"Remy?"

He stopped and looked back at Kimble, not liking the look of misery there in the pilot's eyes. "Oui, mon amoureux?"

"You stay away from Aiden, I'm better off without him. Don' do nuthin' stupid."

_You de worse' liar dere is, cher,_ Remy thought to himself, but held up his hands in mock surrender. "Moi? Not dis boy."

"Remy," Kimble repeated, his voice stern with hostile intent. It was almost low enough to be Zander's and it gave Gambit pause. "Promise me."

"I promise I won' do nuthin' stupid," Remy said, his voice sickly sweet. Of course he would do something, he had to. How stupid it was, was relative to one's point of view. He snorted and walked out, not giving Kimble a chance to say anything more.

-----------------------------

Remy wasn't the only one having Siskan troubles. Jael stood outside a metal cage, one he had made on a scramble. It was large, quite roomy with plenty of space for the creature to move about. Really, Simone had given him no choice but to lock him up. The troublesome Siskan had done nothing but pitch fits and howl and scream at everyone who came near. The only time he was quiet was when he thought he was alone and then he mostly scrunched into a corner and buried himself under a blanket.

What to do? What to do? Jael had no answers. All attempts to speak with Simone simply caused the Siskan to fling himself against the bars of his cage with a fury the likes of which Jael had never before seen. Simone had no care of the damage he caused himself – and it had been considerable. The Siskan was almost constantly bloody and bruised. He tolerated only Steve and then only at feeding times. Simone wanted no conversation, he wanted to be charged and then left alone.

Against his better judgement, Jael considered having this Siskan destroyed. It was of no use like this, flinging itself about so recklessly. At least it cost nothing to feed, it ate nothing other than the plasma Steve threw at it. It didn't seem to recognize organic substances as anything it could consume, nor did it recognize the function of clothing even though everyone else that came near it was dressed.

Jael wondered if it was stupid. Perhaps it had been so badly damaged that it no longer functioned. That would be a terrible waste, but a possible inevitability. He had been taking his time here, hoping Simone might display some kind of raw power that he could use or exploit in his plans to take down Xavier and this wretched planet. Rogues were supposed to be very powerful, creatures worth any price. Star had proven her value in her ability to heal her Master if he should get injured, perhaps this one could have had a talent equally valuable. If Simone did, he was doing a very good job of keeping it secret.

Simone lay in the cage, a dirty rumpled heap of wasted superior Siskan craftsmanship. He was asleep now, sprawled out from an earlier fit and drawing ragged broken breaths. An hour ago, Jael had tried to talk with him, but the moment he had spoken, Simone went off. He flung himself against the bars with such force that he bloodied himself from head to toe. His nose was split, his nails broken and jagged stumps. He'd even bitten the bars, shattering his facsimile teeth, pouring gel blood down his chin in a froth. Feathers from his great wings had clouded the air, fizzling out in bright orange sparkles as the heat from his body no longer warmed them. It would have been a magnificent display if it hadn't been so frightening. Why would a Siskan act this way?

Jael cocked his head when he heard the Siskan draw breath in a soft whimpering sob. His black fingers twitched and a tear leaked out of one eye, glistening as it wet his cheek in a small river. A flinch, a pair of hands raised as if warding off a blow. Simone was dreaming.

So that was it. Abuse, and on a grand scale it would seem. It made sense of course -- in order to break a Siskan, one had to hurt it. Melting was the preferred method though Jael had never seen it donehimself. The closest he'd come to seeing it were the reports of when Kimble had been melted by a plasma burst years ago. He'd thought his great prize lost until the Siskan showed up days later seemingly fine. A little more broken than when he'd started out, but still fine. It certainly hadn't stopped Kimble from finding his Angel, perhaps that would be so with this one as well.

Emboldened, Jael slipped a hand into the cage, reaching out to gently stroke the rumpled hair of this poor suffering 'gram in a gesture of friendship and concern. It was a mistake.

Simone's eyes flew open at the contact. He hissed sharply and drew away, displaying fantastic agility by twisting in mid-rise and grasping Jael's wrist at the same time. He gave a savage yank, slamming Jael cruelly forward into the bars of the cage.

Jael howled in fear and shock, choking on blood as it flooded his lion's nose and mouth. Simone had smashed him so hard, bones broke in his snout and damn if that wasn't a tooth plopping out onto the floor. He heard footsteps coming, but all went red and dark when he felt Simone sink his teeth into his face, tearing away at his cheek and ear. Those jagged nails plowed into one of his eyes and he was screaming.

"Hey, you fuck!" Razel was shouting. There was a bright flash of light, a trademark of Razel's teleportation, and then Jael heard the thick meaty sounds of Siskan flesh being pounded.

Now released, Jael flopped backwards onto his side, hardly feeling it when he was dragged away from the cage. With his one good eye he could see both Razel and Marcus in the cage now, beating the Siskan down. Simone was fully gone in hysterical rage, flailing with full blown insanity, shimmering iridescent feathers flying in all directions. If ever there was a chance for that Siskan to display any special abilities now would've been it.

It didn't happen. Simone put up a fight, but no more than an ordinary man. He fell under Marcus' heavy, telekinetically assisted blows, only relenting when unconsciousness took him.

Another flash of light and then soft hands cradling his face. "Master, are you okay?"

"S-Star!" he managed to gasp.

Marcus left in a rush, already calling her name.

"Master, why did you get so close?" Razel questioned, his voice cracking at the sight of the gore that covered Jael's face. In a matter of mere seconds, Simone had caused a great deal of damage. "It should be destroyed!"

Jael wheezed, giving it serious consideration. He blinked through the blood and looked into the cage. Simone lay on his side, his face so horribly damaged it was hardly recognizable as human. Both of his arms lay in bent, unnatural angles to his body, his wings broken and the remains of feathers sparkled away into nothing around him. To put it to death would be a mercy, it certainly deserved it more than the others he had destroyed simply because they had bored him.

Well, Simone was certainly anything but boring.

Maybe that was what the fascination was. Even now, Jael didn't want to put him down. He wanted to figure him out, learn what made him tick.

Jael gasped, "Leave him be... I- I will keep him...for now."

Razel cursed softly, clearly not agreeing, but unwilling to argue about it. He looked up when Star arrived, cringing when he heard her shriek in horror and cover her face. She had repaired her Master's damage more than once already, he thought she would be used to it by now. She was shoved at Jael and she reached out with her hands, flooding him with her power. Sparkling glitter left her fingers -- she was using the same Morrowhiem that Aiden possessed, only hers was far more powerful and able to heal. The glitter was sparkly and bright, not unlike the way Simone's feathers twinkled as they vanished.

It didn't escape Jael's attention, the similarity between these two things, even as he felt her power course right through him. Again, he was instantly on fire and he grasped and clawed at her, pulling her under him. The others were leaving, being shoved out by Razel who was protecting his privacy. He stayed to watch, admiring the view as Star was pinned and assaulted by her Master's passion. This was something that so far Jael had no complaints about -- if he minded Razel's presence, he gave no sign of it yet.

Jael finished with a deep growl and a thundering shudder, his whole body rippling with her power. When he glanced up at Razel a moment later, both eyes were bright and clear. "Liked that, did you?"

Razel smiled. "Can't help it, boss. You're a real piece of work. How do you feel?"

"Better," Jael replied, nuzzling at Star possessively. She was passive beneath him, smeared with his blood. He knew her well enough now to know she wouldn't make any movement until he had released her, she was his completely. "Tell me, Star. Why does your brother fight me?"

"I don't knows, Master," she replied, trying not to tremble so hard. She was covered in blood and horrified. It was all she could do to keep Luma, her Protector, from lashing out at their Master for being so thoughtless. Luma was losing patience with their rough and careless treatment, but Star feared the Master far too much to fight it.

"Then I suggest you talk to him and find out. It would be a shame if he were to be destroyed."

Star nodded quickly, wanting only to get away.

Jael could see it. He shifted and grunted, rising enough to let her escape. "You have until Xavier's people are done. After that, I will have no need of him if he won't serve me, understand?"

She squeaked her assent and fled, heading for the shower.

Razel laughed, watching her go. "Do you think she will succeed?"

Jael sat up, flexing and feeling his renewed flesh react with strength. "Yes. If anyone can understand a Siskan, it's another like itself. Come, we have much planning to do. It's time to return to Arizona and plan our next move."


	5. Chapter 5

(Five)

Remy found Aiden hard at work the next day. He was outside, hauling boxes. It was hot and the Siskan was covered in sweat. Just as he had when he sparred with Wolverine, Aiden was using his power to augment his strength and ease the burden of his labor. He was working hard and getting a lot done. Aiden enjoyed the strength of his body and it felt good to use it. He hadn't worked here long, but Remy had already heard that he had proven to be very valuable, he could load and unload faster than anyone else, often spending extended hours here working and earning extra credits. He was his and Babette's sole source of income, she was still in no condition to do more than float about their tiny apartment like a ghost. Henry had tried to help her, but she responded to nothing he tried.

Aiden smiled at Remy when he saw him approach and heaved the large box he was hauling up onto the loading platform. He wiped at the sweat dripping from his chin and greeted, " 'Allo, dere. What'sz up?"

"Gambit needs to talk to you."

Aiden looked him over with his usual teasing grin and appeared for all the world like he already knew why Gambit was there. He stuck his work gloves in his back pocket and whistled loudly to the shop boss. "Gonna take a break, ey?"

"You've been nuthin' but a pain in my ass all mornin'! Back in five!"

"Yeah, whatever, cockszucker," Aiden muttered under his breath and walked off, leaving Gambit a little surprised. All reports had indicated Aiden had a good relationship with his boss, clearly Aiden had had some kind of trouble this morning. Maybe this was a bad time. He hesitated for a moment, uncertain that what he was planning to do was wise.

**_/ Go on, don't be afraid,_** Shi'ow-ri whispered.

_Gambit ain't scared._

**_/ Liar,_** she scolded. **_/ Just talk to him. /_**

_Talkin' to Aiden ain't no easy t'ing, chere. We both know dat._

Aiden looked back at him impatiently. "You comin' or what?"

Gambit sighed and followed the Siskan over to a shaded area near one of the planes being unloaded. Aiden took out a pack of cigarettes from a pocket in his shorts and lit one. He was shirtless and sweaty, his pale blue Mark glistening under the slick gel cooling his body. If it bothered him to be so damp, he gave no sign. It seemed he found the Arizona heat agreeable enough. He said nothing more, waiting for Gambit to begin. Remy dove in by saying, "You seen Kimble around lately?"

"Nope. 'E make it clear 'e all done wit Aiden now. Got 'isz assz fucked, time to move on, him."

Remy shuddered, not knowing if Aiden's crudeness was an attempt at humor or a sign of bitterness. "You gave up jus' like dat?"

Aiden shrugged. "Aiden don't go where 'e ain't invited, me. When Keemble done bein' all miszerable an' come down offa dat high 'n mighty 'orsze he be ridin', 'e come szee Aiden, come get what 'e be misszin'."

"Kimble don' work like dat, cher."

"Too bad for 'im den. Aiden don' szuck up to nobody, me," Aiden snorted. He was putting up an air of indifference, but it was a lie. The truth was he had been just as miserable as Kimble was.

Gambit could see that even without the ability to read shines. Still, he didn't like Aiden's surly attitude any better than Kimble's pathetic quitting. He couldn't believe the tension here. This should have been a no brainer. It was obvious these two had shared something important and special that had been aborted far too early. Why did Siskans have to make the simplest things so difficult?

"Go see 'im, Aiden. De boy is self destructin'. 'Is 'eart is breakin'."

Aiden looked across at him and Remy saw it then. A sudden deep swirling of black and grey ripped through Aiden's shine at his words. It betrayed the vast depth of Aiden's pain, revealing an anguish that might even be unrecoverable. What was this, Remy wondered. This was no simple case of misdirected signals and stupid lover's angst.**_ / He's hurting badly,_** Shi'ow-ri whispered again. **_/ His soul is bleeding. /_**

Aiden couldn't hear her himself so he replied softly, his voice trembling as he revealed his anguish. "Aiden go an szee Keemble, yesz. All 'e got for 'isz trouble wasz a szlap in ze facze. You worry about Keemble's heart? Phtt! What good isz a 'eart when it can be szmashed to duszt like glassz, eh? Like it ain't even real."

Remy cooled a bit, concerned. "Yo' 'eart is real, just like Kim's. If it wasn't, you wouldn't be 'ere wit yo' shine all ripped up an' 'urtin'. You an' Kimble bot'. You fight so 'ard over nuthin'."

Aiden looked away, inhaling deeply on his cigarette as if it could heal him in some way. "Disz all you come 'ere to szay? You waszte your time," he said trying to sound so brave and cool, regardless of what his shine said otherwise.

"So you just givin' up, just like dat?"

Aiden shrugged. "Dependsz on your definition of givin' up. Aiden doesz not leave. 'E 'ave o'der reasonsz to sztay."

Gambit cocked his head at that. He hadn't even considered the idea that Aiden would take off again after Kimble had rejected him so hard. It made a kind of sense, Aiden didn't have that much going for him here except for some level of security and protection. Aiden's leaving, it was something he didn't want to see happen. A little bumpiness in here was nothing compared to the chaos and cruelty that he might find out there. Besides, Babette was in no condition to go anywhere. "It's good you stickin' around. It ain't safe for you out dere. Got Babette to look after. Alla you Siskans need each other, whether y'all want to admit it or not. You was stronger as a group dan you was apart. P'etere in time, Kimble will come around, p'etetre you will, too."

Aiden looked at him, trying to read him. "Aiden isz fine."

"Aiden still 'as nightmares. Yo' door guard tells me you scream sometimes, makin' a racket. Dat 'asn't stopped since you come 'ere."

Aiden turned away and sniffed with an indifferent shrug. "Aiden been dreamin', szo what? 'E alwaysz doesz. Szometimesz 'e see t'ingsz. It ain't no big deal."

"It's a big deal when dey scare you like dat. Folks don't dream like dat when it all fun and games. What you seein', fils?" Remy asked, although he already had a pretty good idea. He remembered long ago the paintings he'd seen at Trishnar's. Aiden had used watercolors to unload his tortured dreams and Remy had looked them over. He saw Aiden's visions of an ugly destructive war where it was hard to tell who was the victor, the world shown there was so badly ravaged it was impossible to believe it could sustain life, mutant or otherwise.

Aiden confirmed Remy's suspicions by saying, "A war. A really bad war. All ze anjelsz Jael he take, dey a bad machine now. It gonna be uszed to kill ze whole world."

"You talk about dis wit anyone? We could 'elp you."

Typical of his anger and one track mind, Aiden responded, "Keemble don' want to 'elp no one! 'E only t'ink 'bout 'imszelf!"

Remy was quick to note that Aiden had thought of only one person in that regard, he wanted Kimble's attention and comfort and no one else's. Remy also knew Kimble well enough to know the Dreamer's pain was misplaced, Kimble would bend over backwards for Aiden if it came down to it and they both knew it. This wasn't really what Aiden was angry about. "Dere's others 'ere besides Kimble who can 'elp you, cher."

Aiden snorted. "Oh? Zat **Chuckfet** bitch from ze 'olding cell? No t'anksz. She good enough to find Aiden work, but no **Chuckfet** gonna undersztand anyt'ing to do wit Sziszkansz. Even one szuch asz you undersztands not'ing. Aiden can take care of 'imszelf."

Remy cringed inwardly, angry at hearing someone talk about Karen that way. She wasn't always on his side, true, but she had always tried to be fair. "She tries more dan some. She's only ever had Kimble's best interests in mind."

"Oh? Like taking 'isz Anjel away? Pleasze!"

Clearly Aiden had gotten only one side of that story, it must have been Kimble who told him. Still, maybe this was something he could use. "If you so sure about Kimble's troubles, so sure dat all of dis ain't 'is fault, why you bein' so 'ard on 'im instead of tryin' to 'elp 'im?"

Aiden's response to the question was a surge of hot temper and a shine full of insult. "Keemble ze one bein' 'ard! Aiden try! Get kicked in ze facze for 'isz trouble. Fuck you!"

**_/ That went well, _**Shi'ow-ri chirped again. She was as quick to criticize as she was to help.

_Paisible, chere. Gambit's tryin' to t'ink!_

_**/ Think harder, Remy. Attacking him is not the way to get from him what you want. Work him. What happened to your people skills? Charm him, steal those answers he wants to give you. He wants to tell you something, can't you see it? He's waiting for the right question. /**_

Gambit swore softly in irritation and lowered his tone, sick of Aiden's bullshit but remaining on the job. He tried steering away from Kimble and back to the unresolved issue. "You say anyt'ing 'bout yo' dreams to Logan? 'E 'ead of security, 'e could use yo' 'elp. If you t'ink we got a problem 'ere wit Jael you gotta tell us and stop screwin' around."

"Logan worried more about who Aiden'sz gonna fuck zan what 'e szay 'bout no war," the Dreamer snarled. This line of questioning hurt him deeply, raising old wounds at being rejected by the Head of Security. "Mebbe all 'e wish isz for all ze Sziszkansz to be gone."

Remy blinked in surprise at the turn in reasoning. "Ne jamais, cher. Never. Logan wouldn't ever t'ink like dat."

Aiden regarded him with green eyes filled with anger and pain, his shine a deeper black than before. "You szilly **Chuckfet.** Like all ze od'ers, you only szee what you want. What it isz dat makesz you 'appy. You don' want to szee zat your Wolv'rine juszt asz ugly asz all ze reszt dat ever 'urt usz. Of coursze 'e wantsz ze Sziszkansz gone, if 'e did not 'e would've listened to what Aiden have to szay. All we do isz make 'im gnash isz teet' wit' rage. No attempt to undersztand, 'e 'isz too much ze animal, ze alpha male. Aiden szeen szo many like 'im, it not even wort' ze breath it take to talk. If all ze Szizkansz gone, 'e don't 'ave to t'ink 'bout szex or any od'er way of life beszidesz 'isz own. All of 'isz preciousz **Chuckfet** rulesz be szafe!"

"You bein' awful 'ard, buddy. Logan's done nuthin' but try to help you. 'E give you guards to look after you, see you safe ---" Remy broke off as the Dreamer shut off before he could finish, the Siskan had reached his limit.

Aiden was finished with hearing bullshit excuses that meant nothing to him. Guards? Having Logan's spies watching him day and night was a favor? It was an insult beyond his ability to bear. Coupled with all of his pain over Kimble's rejection and just the simple aggravation of having to be here, Aiden was no longer in the mood to continue a negotiation that was going nowhere. He flicked his cigarette off into the desert and stomped off, going back to work. He didn't get two paces before Remy spun him around. The thief was upset that his explanations were being so ignored, he hadn't wanted the conversation to end this way. Aiden could care less, he met Gambit with his fists and he sent Remy to the ground with a crushing blow to the face.

**_/ Chuckfet! _**Came an angry vibration, sharp and painful from Aiden. It had come at Remy during the moment of impact, hurting worse than the blow itself. **_/ You of ze flesh! Alwaysz t'inkin' you know what Aiden needsz, what 'e wantsz. Fuck you! No Chuckfet to rule me, not now! Not ever!_**

Remy groaned, his face throbbing in agony. It had been a long while since he'd received a blow like that. He'd been spun around violently and was now flat on his back. How embarrassing. Aiden's vibrations of hate and resentment left a bitter taste in his mouth, causing his stomach to clench and threaten to relieve him of his lunch.

Aiden stood over Remy now as he reeled from the blow, blocking the sun overhead. His hands were still clenched, his voice a bitter snarl as he hissed, "Your preciousz Wolv'rine don' t'ink Aiden good enough to szpeak wit no more, eh? Not good enough, can't be truszted. Aiden no good for not'ing! No good for nobody! No trusztin', no fuckin', no luvin'! No good for not'ing, what a piecze of wort'less shit 'e isz, me! Why not jusz prove 'em right, eh? 'Ave a nize day, Cajun!" Aiden growled and left him.

**_/ Go after him!_** Shi'ow-ri ordered, oblivious to Gambit's suffering. _/ Don't let him get away!_

_Absolument, chere. I'll get right on it,_ Remy wheezed sarcastically, uncertain he could even stand. He groaned again and rolled to his hands and knees, thankful that his leg wasn't complaining about the mistreatment. He hadn't expected the violence and bitterness that had come from Aiden like that. He couldn't quite stand just yet so he stayed as he was, feeling fresh blood start to drip from his nose. His eye was the target but the blow had been solid enough to make him bleed. He was dazed, still a little out of it, but raised his head enough to see that Aiden had stopped walking away from him, his hands on his hips. Wolverine was at the loading bay door with a couple of his guys, one of them was Max. Logan had seen everything and was obviously pissed about it.

"What's goin' on, ladies? Lover's spat?" Wolverine joked humorlessly. His eyes were on Remy's rapidly swelling face. "We just finished this dance, you and me," he said to Aiden.

Aiden was silent, but he wouldn't lower his eyes.

"Dis nuthin', Wolvie. Just a misunderstandin', is all. Let it go, s'il vous plait," Remy wheezed as he tried to regain his composure. "Fo'get it, patron."

"Nope. This don't look like nuthin' ta me. Maybe you didn't hear me the first time, Z. We got rules here. That kinda fightin' ain't gonna go around here. Understand?"

Aiden did not reply but took a step forward, attempting to blow him off and return to work. Wolverine stepped in his way. "We got an understandin' or not, boy?"

Aiden stood up to him, his chin high and eyes defiant. "Kissz my assz, fucker!"

"You first, darlin'."

Aiden swung at him, ready to give him a taste of what Remy got. Logan was ready for him. He ducked quickly and reached under his jacket, coming up with a Taser he'd had hidden from view in the back of his pants. He gave Aiden a nice big shot of juice and the Siskan shrieked loudly in stunned surprise as he crumpled to the ground. He convulsed a couple of times, grasping at his belly where he'd been shocked. His skin flickered wildly, changing from the male to the female and then back again a few times before he finally lay still. Clearly Logan knew of the Siskans' weakness to electricity and put that knowledge to good use. He had taken Aiden down quickly with no injuries to anyone else.

"What you doin!" Remy howled in outraged indignation, finally finding his feet. He couldn't believe what he just saw happen.

Wolverine said nothing but reached down to haul Aiden's body up and over his shoulder. He turned and carried the Siskan off like he was nothing.

Gambit started to follow, shouting indignant curses, but Max intercepted him. "The Professor wants to see you. Now."

------------------

Remy waited outside of the Charles' office, stewing in his frustration. Something was going on behind his back, he just knew it. He sat for a long time, growing more and more impatient. He rose to leave, but was stopped by Wolverine who just arrived with a box under his arm. "This way, Cajun."

They went into a meeting room next door to the office. The Professor was there, setting up some video equipment. Remy was irritated, why had he been made to wait out in the hall?

"Easy, Remy. Here, have some coffee," Logan grumbled and handed him a cup from a coffee cart that had been set up nearby. "Had some of my boys go with Kennedy to check out Trishnar's place. They dug around in the rubble and found this. Think yer gonna find it interestin'. I did."

Logan had dispatched the job down to Kennedy days ago. Kennedy was one of Xavier's few human contacts and a fine investigator. Kennedy and a team of his guys had gone down to New Orleans to check out Aiden's story. There the team had gone through the rubble of Trishnar's estate as well as public records and police reports. The fruits of that labor had been sent here back to Wolverine for his perusal. He'd gone over what was sent and now it was time to share what he had learned.

Remy was less than patient. "What's goin' on, Wolvie? Why all de cloak an' dagger, eh?"

"Didn't want ta spoil the surprise."

Gambit looked across at the Professor in irritation.

Charles just shrugged. "This is the first time for me, too, Remy. We will be surprised together."

Logan had a small stack of DVDs commonly used in surveillance. He popped one into the player. It showed a two way split image from a security camera. One was a holding cell, the other was the space just outside the door where a guard sat on duty. At first both rooms were empty, but a moment later it showed Aiden being carried limp and lifeless into the holding cell by one of Trishnar's officers. He was beaten and bloody as if he'd been in a fight. He was dressed only in his khaki shorts, covered in blood. It was red and not his own. The officer lay him down gently and covered him up before leaving.

Aiden wasn't out for long. He began to thrash and moan even before waking. He pawed out in front of him defensively and then snapped awake with a snarl, typical of most of the nightmares the X-men had seen while Aiden was here. Aiden looked around him and began to shout. There was no audio on the recording, they couldn't hear what he was saying. He got up and went to the door of the holding cell, becoming even more vocal and belligerent. The guard came to the door and stood there watching for a moment. He picked up an intercom phone and made a call on a nearby phone.

Aiden didn't like being ignored. He became even more violent, shaking his fists and screaming. His face was all rage and hate. It was ugly and horrible to watch him break down like this. He tensed, flinched, and tossed a volley of telekinetic spikes at the door. His skill with the spikes was not the same as Kimble who had been trained in accuracy and the size of his missiles. Aiden's were crude and not as well formed. It didn't make them any less deadly. He tossed more and more, making them bigger and bigger. It did no good, they just smashed uselessly against the barrier in place. The air became cloudy from the dust of the shattered spikes, but he didn't slow down, he just kept firing until he heard someone outside his door.

His Master had come. Trishnar came and stood in front of the cell, looking in on his enraged and deranged Siskan. He had a bandage over one hand and another over one side of his face. It was clear he had been attacked by Aiden for some reason he didn't seem to understand. He spoke but Aiden was well past the point of listening to anyone. He threw himself at the barrier between them, smashing himself against it over and over. He cut himself on the remnants of lodged spikes and blood began to pour down his sides, this time his own. Trishnar just stood resigned, his shaggy head down.

Aiden took his fit elsewhere. He raised his bunk and smashed it into the wall. He slashed at the mattress with a spike, throwing piling and fluff into the air. He stripped off his shorts and shredded them, ripping them apart with his bare hands, revealing to all who now watched that his strength was formidable, beyond that of a normal human. The mess he had created was huge, but Aiden wasn't getting his way. Trishnar wasn't giving in. Once more Aiden smashed himself against the door, howling.

Trishnar showed him a Taser.

Aiden paused in his tirade and snarled, pulling his lips back and showing his teeth. He backed away from the door as Trishnar entered, clearly understanding the weapon and its purpose.

Aiden was a mess now. Mattress filling clung in his hair and drool and gel blood poured from his mouth. His face and shoulders were bruised and swollen from all of his abuse. He was crazed, but in the worst way. Intelligent, crafty rage. Trishnar tried reasoning with him once more but Aiden wouldn't listen. He lunged and Trishnar zapped him, full charge. Aiden went down, convulsing and thrashing until he finally lay still. Trishnar stood over him, shaking his head. He motioned to the guard and Aiden was removed. The disc ended.

"Trishnar, 'e say Aiden 'ad a bad spell when a burglar come into de 'ouse," Remy said as Logan changed discs. "P'etetre, dis is den."

"Look at the date in the corner. This was taken just b'fore he came here," Logan replied evenly, dismissing Remy's excuse quickly. He exchanged the first disc for a second and pressed "Play".

The next disc started up. In the corner, the date. As Logan had noted, it was taken one day before Jael's attack on Trishnar and about three days before Aiden showed up at the Mansion door with Babette. It didn't escape Remy's notice that it was the same day Kimble had skewered Mary.

On the disc, Aiden had been taken to another cell, one without a bed or fixtures of any kind. It looked padded just like the holding cells in the Lab here. Aiden was still naked, but had been fitted with a straight jacket and laid out on the floor. His face had been washed and his hair combed. He looked so small and innocent there, but the watchers knew different. Aiden came awake thrashing as before, clearly reeling from yet another nightmare. The Dreamer noted where he was and how he was being kept. He got to his feet, furious that he'd been restrained. He tossed some spikes, but they were much smaller than before. He was growing weak from using so much power. He couldn't control the spikes enough to cut free, he could only fling them about. Much smaller now, they stuck into the padding of the walls without breaking. He raised his head and howled again, blood streaming from his nose as if the sound of it had torn him open. He smashed himself into the walls once more, screaming and crying, but he wasn't going to break free. He finally collapsed, sobbing. He crawled into a corner, tucking his head down and shivering.

After a few minutes, Trishnar came in again, but Aiden didn't acknowledge him. The Master called to him and he finally looked up, his face tear streaked and red. Trishnar ordered him to come. Aiden turned away. Trishnar called to him again. This time Aiden crawled over on his knees, his head down and submissive. He came to a crumpled halt at Trishnar's feet, his body showing only defeat. The Dognan King asked him a question and he nodded. Trishnar bent down and loosened the straight jacket, removing it. Aiden laughed, his eyes still a little wild. Trishnar started to pet Aiden gently and the Siskan broke down, slobbering and blubbering at Trishnar's feet. He was giving up, giving in. He fell against his Master and buried himself in Trishnar's arms, seeking only comfort now. Trishnar rocked him and Aiden slowly calmed, then gradually fell asleep.

"What dis all about?" Remy asked. "So Aiden 'ave a fit. Dat was weeks ago. Dis give you a reason to detain him now?"

"He's violent. We broke up a fight 'tween him and a co-worker this morning not long before you showed up. Paul spilled coffee on him or something, I don't know. It was some kind of accident, but Aiden decked him. Blacked his eye, just like he done to you. That's why we were still there. What's goin' on with him and Kimble? I hear Kimble's been refusing to see him, that he runs away any time Aiden comes close. This gonna be some ugly Siskan thing or what?"

Remy sighed and took out a stick of gum. He really wanted a cigarette, but smoking wasn't allowed in the Professor's office. "Aiden an' Kimble have deir fling, eh? Aiden, poor fool, tell Kimble dat 'e love 'im. Kimble got scared, got on 'is stupid 'I'm gonna 'urt all de ones who love me' kick. He start pushin' Aiden away. Neither one too happy. All I was doin' wit Aiden today was try and figure out what de trouble was. Aiden get a little hot, he real defensive. From what I can see, Aiden's hidin' sumptin' so I ask 'im what 'e been dreamin'. What 'e tell me make me worry more dan de little lover's spat 'e goin' t'rough. He say 'e be dreamin' about a war. Dat Jael's gonna come an' burn us outta 'ere. 'E don't say how, only dat it soon and it gonna be real ugly fo' all of us. Said he tol' you about it an' you blew 'im off."

"Did he mention this to you?" the Professor asked Logan.

Logan shrugged. "He said something vaguely about it a couple of days ago. No real details. Said he wanted to be on the Security team with me, but I didn't want to give him clearance until Kennedy got back ta me. I thought maybe he was tryin' a line on me ta get out of workin' on the loading dock. Lookin' at this, I'm glad I chose to wait. Aiden's dangerous. Even Kimble's never taken a fit like that."

"Has he said anything since you took him into custody?"

"No. He's just been sittin' quiet. His back to the door."

"Let me talk to 'im," Remy suggested. "P'etetre, 'e got some kinda explanation for dis."

"Yer welcome to try, but I doubt he'll say anything. He's clammed up. If ya manage it, you can ask him why he came ta us with a pack full of money and clothes. Seems ta me, Aiden knew somethin' was gonna go down with Trishnar. I wonder how much of a fight against Jael he really put up against Jael's guys. Looks to me like he cut and run while the gettin' was good."

" 'E was all bruised up," Remy insisted, still trying to defend his friend.

"Sure he was. But from what? This little stay in the cell? Seems more likely ta me than a big fight with Jael."

Remy sighed. He couldn't really argue, Logan's points had merit. "What else you got in de box, eh? Is dere sumptin' else Gambit needs to know b'fore 'e go see Aiden?"

"I took advantage of Aiden's arrest and searched his quarters."

Remy scowled, furious at the lengths Logan had gone to. It was as if Aiden had no rights. "And?"

"I grabbed the notebook Henry gave him. Aiden's been a busy boy, got the thing almost filled. Was three subjects, too. Guess he had a lot to say." Remy reached for it, but Wolverine blocked him. "It's in Siskan. I'm givin' it ta Seth."

" 'E can't translate as well as me, mon ami."

"Too bad. You've got a prior relationship with the detainee. Might be prejudiced."

"Dat's not fair!" shouted in outrage, his face flushed with anger.

Wolverine never budged an inch. "It's perfectly fair. We don't know what's up with guy. It's better if we got a team workin' on it, not just you. You go in and talk to Aiden, I'm gonna record it. Karen's gonna look it over, she's the house shrink. Seth's gonna work the book. When he's done, you can look it over, that's fine. Maybe you want to add somethin', challenge the translation, that's fine, too. But yer not gonna do the whole case work on this guy. No way."

Gambit leaned against the desk, his head down.

_This is the best way, Remy, _the Professor sent as a private message of encouragement.

_Gambit_ _knows. 'E's just lookin' fo' what's fair. Don' want Aiden gettin' screwed. Wolverine ain't always so nice._

_That's why you can do the interview. Logan won't be able to get the facts from Aiden like you can. I know you will do fine. Just relax. I will make sure Logan doesn't get out of hand. _

"D'accorde," Remy said, not really wanting to make a fuss. "We do dis your way, Wolvie. Where's Aiden at?"

"Cell four. Just down the hall."


	6. Chapter 6

(Six)

Remy scanned his hand and walked into the cell. Aiden was sitting curled up, his knees to his chest and his chin resting on his knees. He looked very small now, vibrating vulnerability and a kind of aching sadness, his anger long gone. The electrical overload had crashed him, leaving only a pale depression behind. His soft green eyes tracked Remy through his long, blonde bangs when he came into view, but he didn't move. Remy grabbed one of Aiden's chairs and turned it backwards, straddling it. He took out a pack of cigarettes and lit one, holding it out and offering it to the prisoner.

Aiden took it and smoked, lowering his eyes.

"You okay?" Remy asked, beginning.

Aiden was silent, refusing to look at him.

"You not gonna talk to me? Least you could do after bustin' up my face. What de femmes gonna do now, Gambit so ugly, eh?"

Aiden turned away, finding no humor in that. He just wanted to be left alone. This day was one long continuous nightmare that seemed never to end.

"Okay, den. You force me to take drastic measures," Gambit reached into a pocket and pulled out his secret weapon. If Hershey's ever went out of business he was going to be in serious trouble. He unwrapped the bar of chocolate and waved it around. "Ummm...so good. So rich. So smooth. So very dark, eh?" He laughed and took a bite.

He got the Dreamer's attention, Aiden looked up at him like he was insane. "It choc'late. Szo what?"

Happy that Aiden was at least willing to speak, Remy's grin grew wider. "Not just any chocolate, mon ami. Dis Hershey's. Le meilleur qualite. Best in de worl'. See, not all chocolate created equal, comprenez? Dere's like wimpy chocolate dat try ta be de good stuff, but non. De good chocolate melt in your mouth like butter. Like dis. Try it. You see Gambit is right."

Aiden reluctantly reached out and broke off a piece. When their fingers touched, Gambit sent out a vibration of love and reassurance.

Aiden ate the chocolate and smiled. "You better wit zat, eh? You sztronger dan b'fore. Ze Kundatesh. It better dan any choc'late." He took in Remy's shine, saw no anger there in spite of the abuse he'd dished out earlier. "Szorry 'bout your face, me."

"C'est rien. You gonna tell me what 'appened t'day? Why you hit me?"

"I wasz angry."

"We all get angry. We all don't go swingin'."

Aiden shrugged dismissively without comment.

"Logan say you 'ave another fight dis mornin'."

Aiden was immediately defensive. "Paul szpill coffee on me. It burned me and it 'urt. Not Aiden'sz fault Paul isz szo clumszy, him, but zen 'e don' apologize. Aiden make 'im do it. Szo what?"

"You been livin' away in Trishnar's 'ouse. Dis de real world. Dat's not de way to solve your problems, comprenez? I t'ink you know dis already, you jus' been lashin' out 'cause you got sumptin' on yo' mind you need ta talk about. Sumptin' beyond you an' Kim fightin', I figure. You can talk to me, Aiden. Dere ain't no space 'tween you an' me."

Aiden was quiet, but Remy could see he was thinking. Maybe he just needed a place to start.

"Tell me what you been dreamin', s'il vous plait. You dream 'bout Kimble?"

"Yesz."

"You dream 'bout 'im an' you? What you see?"

"Aiden szee many t'ingsz, me. Don' mean not'ing." He turned away again. His tone made it clear he didn't think Remy would believe him, but his shine showed he might be persuaded to talk about it if Remy would just ask the right question.

"Babette tell me you been dreamin' a real long time."

"Yesz. Aiden dream for many year, szee t'ingsz all ze time."

"You ever tell Trishnar what you see?"

"Sure. 'E tell ze Maszter. Mebbe 'e believe, mebbe 'e don'," Aiden replied with an arrogant cockiness that didn't even come close to covering up his misery.

Remy was all over it, his quick mind putting two and two together and finding four. "You ever get upset when 'e don' believe you?"

Aiden looked back up at him, his eyes suspicious now. "Mebbe."

"Logan sent some guys to check out what's left of Trishnar's mansion. The place was all burned up just like you said. Didn't mean dey didn't find anyt'ing. Logan's got a disc wit you on it. You in a holdin' cell smashin' everyt'ing up. Wanna talk about it?"

Aiden turned away again, his voice betraying real hurt and grief and more than a little hidden guilt. "Non."

Remy heard the Siskan's pain, but more than that, he saw the colors swirling through his shine. There was black and grey, but also a little green. Aiden wanted to talk, definitely. Gambit was all over it, his intuitive mind putting some of the pieces of Aiden's puzzle into place. "Did you see sumptin' an' yo Master don' believe?"

The Siskan closed his eyes, but not before a single tear dripped out.

Remy saw the weakness and used it. He spoke with his best easy voice, using all of his charm to persuade Aiden into talking. "What you see, Aiden? Tell me, s'il vous plait. Gambit will believe, je promets."

Aiden sniffed. He had to tell someone, he had to get this huge weight off of him. It was crushing him slowly, killing him day by day. He had tried and failed with Logan, but maybe he'd just chosen the wrong human to speak with. As much as he tried to fight it, he trusted Gambit as Kimble did, the same way all the Siskans did. Remy just gave an air of understanding where the others did not. It was the Kundatesh, it was the ultimate bridge between them.

"Aiden szee Jael come, me. 'E try to warn ze Maszter dat 'e isz in danjer. He don' believe, szay it all in ze Dreamer'sz 'ead. Szo very nicze disz Maszter, eh? Szo very 'elpful. 'E give me tonicsz, szay 'Szleep chil', disz will 'elp you.' Fuck!" Aiden snarled, his face going red while his shine swirled ever more black with his anger and resentment. It didn't stop him from continuing his tale. "Ze dreamin' get worsze, each day worsze and worsze. Szo doesz Aiden'sz pain. No one care, 'cept Babette. She lay wit me, make szome of ze szcreamin' sztop, her. Disz why Aiden love 'er szo. She ze only one who care, undersztand? When all ze shit go down, Aiden make 'er come wit 'im. 'E szave 'er life 'cauze she ze only one who care."

Remy nodded at that. Babette was still troubled, but it didn't hide her great and loving heart. "So dere really was no fight at Trishnar's?"

Aiden shrugged, wiping at his eyes. He was trying to be brave, but now that the conversation had veered this way, he was feeling a lot of pain, the loss of his former Master was still fresh. "Yeah, dere wasz. Aiden jusz' waszn't in it much. 'E no fool. 'E know ze oddsz wasz bad. He grab Babette an' run. 'E szeen it in a dream anyhow. Got out while 'e could."

"So what you dreamin' now, mon ami?"

Aiden regarded him for a minute before speaking. "Aiden szee Keemble'sz Anjel die."

Remy swallowed heavily and tried to remain calm. "You tell Kimble dis?"

"Non, Aiden doesz not dare. Keemble got trouble enough wit'out dat."

Remy nodded, appreciating Aiden's sensitivity. There was no telling what Kimble might do if he'd thought there was another direct threat against his Angel. Gambit didn't need to see him patrolling the halls, his sword blazing. "What you see exactly?"

"Jael come wit 'isz big army. You fight out on ze runway, all of you... moszt of you die. Oncze 'e win, Jael... Jael 'e do bad 'arm to Anjel, 'e kilt her, make ze flesh of 'er body melt away. She become a sztar up in de sky. Floating. Keemble... Keemble szcream...it ze worze' szound Aiden ever 'ear!" Aiden began to shake and this time, the tears came in a flood. "What Aiden 'spozta do, eh? He szee Jael do disz to Babette'sz anjel. He cannot sztop dat one from dying, but 'e szee mebbe 'e can sztop it from 'appening again, me. He come 'ere, try an sztop it. He knowsz disz anjel belong to your Sziszkan. He don' know why, only dat it isz! Ze dreamsz, dey worsze now. Every day dey worsze an' worsze! Aiden knowsz Jael isz closze. I try to sztay closze to Keemble, make sure 'e szafe, but 'e push Aiden away...juszt like Trishnar done!"

Gambit got up and came over. He had what he had come for. He sat next to Aiden and put his arms around him. Aiden fell against him, sobbing. Finally, Aiden had become his true Siskan self, a small child wrapped in the skin of a man. He cried and cried, letting go of all of his pain in a great big gush.

Remy rocked him just as he would Kimble, not even thinking twice about it. He thought of his Siskans as strange children and loved them all equally. He gave Aiden a squeeze. "C'est bein, Aiden. Shush now, fils. We gonna look after Kimble. Gonna look after you, too. You just gotta keep yo' fists down, eh? Why didn' you come to me wit dis?"

"I don't know, me. I t'ought Logan wasz my friend. He don' believe. 'E look at Aiden like 'e szome kinda boogy man, a freak. Why should you be any different?"

Remy smiled and used Kimble's favorite line. "'Cause I'm Gambit," he said in Siskan. "And Gambit understands more dan you t'ink."

Aiden sniffed and looked up at him, pleading with his eyes. The Siskan words had won him over. It was a taste of home and comforts long forgotten. "Aiden szo scare', szo tired, me. I come 'ere to try an' szave an anjel, Keemble's Anjel. I 'ave not szeen 'er. I need to know she okay."

Remy held him, using his empathy to read Aiden's sincerity and judge him as a threat or an honest friend. The nice thing about the Kundatesh was that it didn't allow for deception. The reading he got from Aiden was true. The Dreamer was genuinely concerned for Angel and not out to harm her in any way. "Angel's fine, cher. She in good 'ands. No one is going to let anyt'ing 'appen to 'er."

"Aiden muszt szee her," the Dreamer insisted, still shivering in his misery.

Remy sighed. This wasn't exactly his decision to make, not right now. "Maybe later when t'ings calm down," he offered as a compromise.

Aiden didn't fight it. He nodded and breathed, "Can you get me outta 'ere? Gotta go 'ome to Babette. Aiden isz szo tired...szo tired..."

"I'm gonna try. You do your part. You stay quiet, no fightin'." Remy was quiet a moment, waiting for Aiden to finally calm. Thinking of all the things he had learned from Karen, he decided to put some of that psychology to use, maybe he could ease Aiden's mind while learning more about him as well. His hands were gently stroking as he softly spoke, "You said you come 'ere to protect Angel. Dat's your purpose. But you so angry, cher. Why don' you tell me what it is you really want."

"What I want?" Aiden questioned, confused. He wasn't sure what Remy was after.

Remy's touch was gentle. "All dis time Remy know you, but you never say what you want in dis life, what you could 'ave if de Game wasn't in de way. What dream do you have in yo' heart --- not de one dat's keepin' you up at night, but de one dat's keepin' you goin'?"

Aiden calmed, soothed by those soft and patient words. He really needed some help right now, some real guidance. He understood that the question was Remy's desire to know him better and that the wish was genuine. "I wish... I wish to paint szomeplacze nicze. All ze time... Trishnar 'ave picturesz of far away plazesz. I wish... I wish to paint ze snow up high in ze mountainsz."

Gambit laughed a little at that. "You an' Kimble de same. Always dreamin' of snow. Well, if you 'ang on, 'elp us get t'rough dis, Gambit's gonna take someplace nice, where dere's snow way up high. You gonna be able to paint all you want an' never be afraid."

The Dreamer let off a vibration of deep affection, a love aroused by words he never thought he'd hear. A human that was interested in his deepest desires and had a willingness to help him see them happen, he never thought he'd see it. "Aiden never tell you disz, but...'e dream of you, all dosze years ago. 'E dream zat you wasz comin' to Trishnar'sz. Imagine 'isz facze when 'e szee you dere, juszt like 'isz dream. Dat'sz why I 'ad to 'ave you. I knew you would be important, zat your Sziszkan 'ad szumptin to do wit me. Aiden sztill don' know what it all mean, but 'e'z 'appy you are 'ere to 'elp 'im."

"Gambit's 'appy, too, and 'e is gonna 'elp you. He gonna try."

Aiden nodded and Remy ruffed his hair before rising, it was time to go. He paused at the door. "Logan searched your place. He grabbed de notebook 'Enry gave you. 'E's gonna read it."

Aiden looked at him. "It isz in Sziszkan."

"Set' is gonna translate it. Anyt'ing you want to tell me now b'fore de others do?"

Aiden shook his head. "I wrote zat for Keemble, it wasz meant for him."

"Too late fo' dat now, cher. It's done."

Aiden grumbled and waved a hand in dismissal. "Zen I care not what you read. Mebbe it for ze beszt, but undersztand, it isz not finished."

Remy pointed to a pad of paper and a pencil that sat on Aiden's table. "Dat's all right. You write a lot more dan you say, dat's fine, cher. How about you make dis easy for me. Write down what you see in your dreams. All of it, de details, every little t'ing you t'ink of, d'accorde? Dis way, Gambit can learn from you, see what needs to be done."

Aiden nodded and watched him go, his eyes forlorn as if he were afraid now of being alone. Gambit winked at him and walked out. Aiden slumped back against the wall. He was exhausted and drained, but the comfort he'd gotten from Remy would last. He should have known that Gambit would understand, it's not like they hadn't shared something long ago. He still remembered fondly the one time they'd been intimate at Trishnar's house. It was okay that he had to shift to make himself more presentable, the encounter had been very rewarding for both of them. He closed his eyes and thought of that. It was Kimble he really needed, but he'd been rejected. He didn't want any more pain. He curled up tightly again and dozed, hoping he wouldn't have to stay in this cell too long. When he woke a few a few minutes later from a blurry nightmare, he reached for the notepad and began to write.

------------------------------

"So what did he say?"

"Eh?" Remy said, startled from his thoughts. He was leaning in the open doorway of Logan's office, not quite ready to answer. He'd left Aiden in his cell only moments before and was mulling over what the Dreamer had told him.

Wolverine grumbled with impatience, the Cajun was tripping again, thinking too hard and not answering quickly enough. The conversation between Aiden and Remy had been recorded, but he wanted to hear what Gambit himself had to say about it. "What did yer boy say?"

Gambit regarded him a moment before relieving the suspense. "Said 'e see Kimble's Angel die in a dream."

Logan blinked. That Aiden had not confessed when they had spoken last. "You believe him?"

"Don' matter what I t'ink. 'E believes it and it's tearin' 'im up inside. 'E ain't gonna let 'er go de way David went. It gonna affect what 'e do."

"And that is?"

Remy shrugged. " 'E t'inks it's 'is job to see 'er safe. Got an idea dat dat's 'ow 'e gonna beat de Game. Jael gonna want de energy she got inside. If Aiden keeps dat from 'im, den mebbe dere's some logic to it."

"I don't want him anywhere near her."

Crimson eyes lifted to him, an expression filled with a demand for patience. "We all on de same side, Wolvie. Aiden ain't gonna 'urt her."

"Says who? You? I don't think so, buddy. Just think on this, if she were to have an unfortunate accident when Jael's nowhere around to collect her energy – assuming that's even true — well, that would accomplish the same thing now, wouldn't it?"

"Why you so quick to see a Siskan a killer, homme? Aiden wouldn't do dat."

Logan snorted at him. "And you know this how? You barely know the guy. No one here does. I won't take that chance."

"When you gonna let Aiden go?" Remy asked, not desiring to entertain Wolverine with another discussion neither of them would win.

Logan shrugged. "Not for a while. Thinkin' maybe I'll hold him 'till all his energy is gone. Maybe when he's too pooped to move, that'll learn him faster than the last time. That boy's thicker'n a brick. All them Siskans are. They just keep fightin' the system like they can do as they please. Can't imagine how they get like that," he finished, waiting to see what the Cajun would do with that.

Remy bristled just as Logan wanted him to. He knew the difference between treating a broken creature with kid gloves and letting them run the house even if Logan didn't agree with his tactics. The fact was, Siskans responded far better to kindness than cruelty. Holding Aiden that long would probably only piss the Dreamer off and insult him into causing more trouble. "Dat's too long to 'old 'im. It ain't fair. De boy's got responsibilities. What about Babette?"

"If he really cared about her he'd stop screwing around. She's at a nurses station, just like last time."

Remy nodded. "I'll pick 'er up. She can stay on my couch."

"She's fine where she is."

Remy just gave him the smile, the one that showed he thought Logan was a complete idiot. "Siskans don' do so well alone. Dey ain't all strong an' perfect like you." He took a step towards the door. "Later, homme."

"I don't think so. She's just as much an unknown as yer boy Aiden. Neither one of them is goin' near Angel. I'll lock 'em all up first, I swear it."

Remy squinted, his anger rising. "Dat's pretty cold. Babette shouldn't be all alone."

"Didn't say she shouldn't be alone. Just said she shouldn't be near Angel. We've got volunteers who can stay with her at the nurses' station, keep her company. You got a problem with that, too bad."

"I'm callin' 'Enry," Gambit threatened, reaching for his phone. " 'E's de doctor. 'E's got authority over where she goes."

"Henry's got his hands full with Kimble. If yer gonna be an ass about this call Kurt. He can keep Babette. Maybe he can read her a Bible or somethin'. I don't really care. She can go anywhere but where Angel is. That's final."

Remy grumbled and turned to leave, done with this. He would take Logan's suggestion all the same. Kurt was a logical choice. Nightcrawler was always volunteering at the church he favored and was often one to stay with the sick or needy. He was safe and neutral.

Wolverine growled. "B'fore you go too far, once he's released, Aiden's gonna be under house arrest until I get the translation of his journal back from Seth. If I don't like what it says, he stays that way, understand? I'm posting a guy out front of his door and he stays put. That's final. Aiden don't like it, he's welcome to stay where he's at."

"Whatever, Wolvie. You de boss," Remy snapped and left. He was furious, angry at Logan, angry at Aiden, but most of all he was pissed at Kimble for causing all of this. If Kimble hadn't been so fucked up and stubborn, Aiden wouldn't have gone so far.

Remy walked fast, ignoring the ache in his leg. He was better, but when he was this tired, this pissed off, it seemed to remind him he still wasn't up to full speed. He grabbed his phone and dialed as he went. He got Kurt first. Yes, Nightcrawler was more than happy to take Babette to his place to be looked after. Remy promised to bring her himself along with some cubes, he would see to it they were charged for her. That taken care of, he could relax a little more.

Now, if he could just get Kimble to cooperate. Remy wasn't too happy at the way things were going with Kimble and Aiden, but the truth was, both of them had been far more stable and happy when they were together, not all broken up like they were now. The trick was going to be fixing this. It wasn't going to be easy, but Gambit was resourceful. If he was patient, he could hopefully manipulate one or the other. It was all a matter of time.

To be continued in Learning Curve.


End file.
